Happiest life
by Whispering Lotus
Summary: I changed the story in this Found a better idea -.- Rosette and her boyfriend had moved together and everything seemed okay she hoped to live happily ever after, but then the cruel face of reality shows her she was all wrong. AxR & CxR. R&R please
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I changed the story because I found a new idea to the name Happiest life. ****I hope you like it. Please review.**

Rosette Christopher always thought, that when you found a person you loved, that love would remain for ever and when you decided to move into one place with that person, they would live happily ever after.

She believed in that fairytale in a long time, until the cruel face of reality slowly showed her she was wrong all the time.

Aion had told her she was the only one for him and she had believed it.

He had told her, he wanted to be with her forever, she had believed every word he said.

When he then came up with the idea, to move into an apartment together, she had been so happy, but now all the happiness was all gone.

In the first few months, they had been happy, but when it came to the end of the first year in her new life with her love of life, he had changed and become more secluded and absent.

He was almost never at home anymore; he always had to go on business trips or things like that.

Aion worked in a great company, he never told her any details about the trips though and she started to get suspicious.

She had asked him why he didn't tell her anything, but he had just answered her, she shouldn't worry about it and just watch the home while he was gone.

It was one of those days again. Aion had left early in the morning and left a note where he wrote he had left and would be back in about a week. He hadn't even said goodbye.

She sighed and made breakfast "He will be back soon" she told herself "A week isn't that long"

She was almost used to this situation, it was nothing new.

When she had eaten breakfast, she went shopping. She needed a few things and now she had time to buy them. She drove into the mall. It was Saturday so it was full of people everywhere.

She stood a while in front of a shop that sold dresses, she liked them all very much, but they were too expensive for her to buy.

She sighed and walked away from the window, leaving her dreams behind. She bought what she needed and decided to go into the next café to get a cup of coffee.

She settled at a table in a place far in the corner with her cup of hot coffee. She tried to drink it, but it was too hot "Ouch…" she burned her lips as she tried to take a sip "Better wait a bit before I drink it" she thought and set down the cup.

She sighed for the umpteenth time that day and looked at her hands. She felt depressed, why did she feel so lost and left alone? It wasn't that Aion would be gone forever. She sighed again, not noticing the small tear pricking in the corner of her eye.

She didn't even notice a person coming closer to her.

She absently wiped the tear away, but unfortunately, it was followed by another one. She sniffled. Why did she cry now? There was nothing to be sad about was there?

All of a sudden, a hand held a tissue in front of her "Here, this should help" the person said gently.

She took the tissue and wiped her eyes with it "Thanks" she said sobbing and blew her nose "I don't know what's wrong with me today"

"May I sit down?" the person asked and she nodded. She saw it was a young man, about her age, maybe a little older, he had long dark hair, in the light it looked almost purple, just like an amethyst, his eyes though were the colour of rubies, deep red.

"I'm Chrono Sinner" he began after a few seconds, giving her time to clean herself from tears. He held his hand out towards her, she took it and shook it gently "I'm Rosette Christopher" she introduced

"Feeling better now?" he asked before taking a sip of his own coffee, she nodded slightly "A little"

"Mind if I ask why you were so sad?" he asked carefully, not wanting her to start crying again if he said something wrong "You don't have to if you don't want to, I am a complete stranger after all" he hurrily added.

She shook her head "I don't have anyone else to talk to anyways" she said and began telling him what had happened.

"He really never tells you where or with who he is going on these trips?" she shook her head again "No, but I have gotten used to it as I said and a week isn't that long, I am sure he will call me later this evening and telling me he misses me" she said

"I hope she's right" Chrono thought "Why would someone leave a girl like her alone and make her that sad? That guy must not know how lucky he has been to find a girl like her"

"Are you free this evening? If you want you could come visit me at my work" he asked "I work in a bar not far from here. It isn't one of those drink-until-you-hurl bars, don't worry" he reassured

"I haven't got anything to do anyways, just tell me where it is" she replied and he told her the address.

She would have just watched a boring movie anyway, so maybe she could have some fun for once if she would go out.

**A/N: First chapter, I hope you liked it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: second chapter, hope you like it.**

She looked at the address again, she knew this bar. She had seen it sometimes on her way down town. It looked actually quite nice from her sight of view.

"What to wear?" she asked herself, when she looked through her closet that evening. Should she wear a dress? No it would get cold outside later, so she decided to just wear a pair of jeans and a black top with a red T-shirt underneath (I have no sense for fashion -.- sorry) she pulled her hair back into a single ponytail.

Satisfied with her looks, she walked through her empty apartment and towards the door. She had her cell phone in her pocket, just in case Aion would call her. She always missed him in the evening; the apartment was always so cold and empty.

Mostly, she sat huddled up in a blanket while watching TV after she had securely locked up the front door; this was New York after all.

On her way to the bar, she thought to herself "Why did I tell that guy everything? Why did I suddenly trust him? He didn't do anything than give me a tissue and tell me his name, that was fatuous"

She looked up into the sky, it was early fall, she wore a jacket, so the cold didn't do her so much "Guess I just needed company" she thought and looked down again.

The streets were always busy, people everywhere. The bar wasn't far from the mall, so it was easy to get there.

When she arrived, she saw a lot of people trying to get in, they stood in a queue and a big man decided who to let in and who not. How would she get in there? Had Chrono told that guy that he should let her in? Maybe she should just turn around and walk back home.

It was six ó clock, she just stood there, not knowing if she should stay or go.

Suddenly a hand fell to her shoulder "Miss Christopher?" she turned around and saw the smiling face of Chrono "I'm glad you decided to come"

"I got nothing else to do" she replied, returning the smile slightly, before it disappeared again.

"I'm sure you will meet some nice people in there" he told her "And if you're wondering why I invited a complete stranger out, it's because I can't stand seeing a lovely young lady cry or being lonely, that's the way I am" he grinned.

"When I was on my way, I was thinking about, why I trusted you, but I think it's because I just felt lonely" she said and took her cell phone out of her pocket to see if she should have missed one of Aion's calls, no one had called her though.

Chrono saw that "Did he call?" he asked, but she just shook her head "Maybe he is just too busy at the moment" she said as an explanation "He has a lot to do"

Chrono gave her a sad look, but then said "Let's go inside, it's cold out here" then led her through the entrance and into the bar.

It was warmer in there. People were dancing and having fun, they were chatting with their friends and they seemed to have no problems.

Chrono told her to just find a place, then he would see to her later. He had work here and had to hurry, since the place got more and more filled.

Rosette found a place in a corner; from where she could see everything that happened. Maybe Chrono had been right, maybe she could find someone to talk to here.

Most people ignored her though, only talking to their friends or those they knew, the first person who talked with her was a young girl who asked if she had seen her boyfriend, but Rosette couldn't help her though.

In the middle was a small stage, where a man with short brown hair appeared and started talking into the micro "Attention ladies and gentlemen" he began and people immediately stopped their chatting "Tonight we again have our favourite singer and player… he will sing a few songs for us, while playing both keyboard and guitar… not at the same time of course" he added, making people laugh at his joke.

"Say hello with me, to Chrono Sinner…" he backed away and out came Chrono "Hello everyone" he called with a smile "Wauw your many tonight" he said amazed and glanced around the room, again people laughed.

Rosette watched him; she had a fine view from where she sat.

"Well… let's stop the talking and begin the show" people cheered at him and he smiled brightly at them.

Rosette felt his gaze at her and she turned her head back to him. He was looking at her with a smile "And tonight we have a special guest here with us, her name is Rosette Christopher…" Chrono suddenly called and showed in her direction.

Rosette's eyes widened when people started cheering, all looking towards her. Their gazes were pulled away from her, when Chrono started singing though; a few other players had appeared behind him, drummers and stuff.

He started playing the guitar "Well people, this is a song sung from "The Scorpions" and it's called "Wind of change" I like it and wanted to share it with you, so please enjoy it" Chrono said (Can be heard on Youtube. I like it XD lol)

Chrono started whistling, but then the song began, the other players followed him with their instruments.

"follow the Moskva  
Down to Gorky Park  
Listening to the wind of change  
An August summer night  
Soldiers passing by  
Listening to the wind of change

The world closing in  
Did you ever think  
That we could be so close, like brothers  
The future's in the air  
I can feel it everywhere  
Blowing with the wind of change

Chorus:  
Take me to the magic of the moment  
On a glory night  
Where the children of tomorrow dream away  
In the wind of change

Walking down the street  
Distant memories  
Are buried in the past forever

I fallow the Moskva  
Down to Gorky Park  
Listening to the wind of change

Take me to the magic of the moment  
On a glory night  
Where the children of tomorrow share their dreams  
With you and me

Take me to the magic of the moment  
On a glory night  
Where the children of tomorrow dream away  
In the wind of change

The wind of change blows straight  
Into the face of time  
Like a storm wind that will ring  
The freedom bell for peace of mind  
Let your balalaika sing  
What my guitar wants to say

Take me to the magic of the moment  
On a glory night  
Where the children of tomorrow share their dreams  
With you and me

Take me to the magic of the moment  
On a glory night  
Where the children of tomorrow dream away  
In the wind of change"

He ended the song with the whistling tune and when he stopped, immediately people started clapping and cheering "Woooo" they yelled, Chrono taking a big bow.

Rosette clapped as well. She didn't know he had such a beautiful singing voice. He smiled in her direction "He is checking up on me isn't he?" she thought, but didn't really care about it, she at last started easing up a bit, the phone in her pocket almost forgotten.

**A/N: Well, the chapters aren't so long, but I hope you like them anyway :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Third chapter, enjoy.**

Rosette had ordered a drink and was just sitting, watching people walking around. She didn't know any of them though.

She pulled her cell phone out from her pocket again, still nothing "He must be very busy" she thought and laid it on the table.

She sighed (She really sighs a lot of times -.-) laughter and chatting surrounding her. Chrono had disappeared in the crowd, maybe to his own friends. The music was now played by a radio instead.

Pairs were dancing, she just wished she was one of them "Maybe I should bring Aion here once?" she thought "I'm sure he would like it" she had to ask him as soon as he came home in a week.

When she had drunk up, she got up from her chair and walked around, maybe finding some new friends. Her old friends had left her, for an unknown reason, all the time she thought about what she had done wrong, but she never found out, they wouldn't tell her.

She ended at the stage where Chrono had sung earlier. She couldn't see him anywhere though. Suddenly she remembered she had forgotten her cell phone on the table and she hurried back to get it. Luckily it was still there and it was ringing loudly "That must be Aion" she thought and took it as fast as possible.

"Hello?" she said excited and waited for an answer.

"Hello is this Jenny Wilson?" a voice asked and her happy mood was knocked away by sadness "N-No, it's not" Rosette replied disappointedly and closed the phone. She let it drop back into her pocket.

"I'm sure he will call me soon… Aion would never forget to call me" she looked at the watch on the wall, it said nine ó clock now, she had already been there for three hours.

"Maybe I should just walk home" she thought sadly, tears starting to sting in her eyes again "Oh no, not again" she thought irritated and wiped them away harshly.

She grabbed her jacket and walked towards the door. It was now empty on the street outside the bar, the big guard had disappeared.

She looked up and down the street, tears starting running down her cheeks "Why do I cry? He hasn't forgotten me, he just hasn't had time to call me" she said to herself and rubbed her eyes one more time.

"Miss Christopher?" she heard a voice call all of a sudden, making her turn her face towards the person. It was Chrono, he smiled, but when he saw the tears, it changed into a worried look "What's wrong, why are you crying again?" he asked concerned "Did something happen?"

She shook her head "No… I-I really don't know what is wrong with me today" she sobbed "Maybe I should just go home"

"No, you shouldn't go home now, how about you and me walk back inside and find a place to sit? He asked "Maybe we can get those sad feelings to go away, what do you say?"

She nodded slightly and he led her back in. He found a free table and made her sit down "Wait here, I'll get us something from the bar" he said with a smile and disappeared back into the crowd.

Her tears hadn't dried yet, but she at least felt a little bit better.

Soon Chrono came back with a tray, two glass and two cups on it "Here ya go" he said and set the tray down on the table "I got us a small drink and a cup of coffee" he told her "Coffee is better than a headache"

"Thanks" she said and took a sip from the cup, blowing at it softly this time before she drank it.

"Why do you worry so much about a simple stranger?" she asked then, just looking at the warm liquid in her cup.

"Like I said I can't stand to see a lovely girl crying" he answered simply and took another sip from his cup.

"You shouldn't bother though…" she said, her voice low, looking at the dancing couples. She chuckled "I wonder if Aion would dance with me if I asked him" she said, though more to herself than to Chrono.

"I'm sure he would love to dance with you" Chrono replied.

"Yeah, I have to ask him once, I'm sure he would like the bar as much as I do" she told "But he should keep away from the whiskey, he has a bad stomach"

"Yea, a bad thing" Chrono just said, he didn't want to ruin her mood now it had gotten better.

"Aion once drank a whole glass of whiskey, and after that, he was flat with a great stomach ache" she smiled at the memory "He felt better the next day though"

"Lucky him" Chrono answered, a fake smile on his lips

"Sorry, I'm babbling" she apologized "I'm sure it's boring to listen to me, talking about my boyfriend"

"Don't apologize" he said with a smile "You are not the one who should say sorry right now… that boyfriend of yours should do so though" he mentally added the last part.

"You're a good singer" she said, changing the subject "And a good player too"

"Thanks, I have practiced for a long time" he said and told her how it all began "Wauw, really?" she asked amazed.

He nodded "How about you?"

"I haven't sung in about three years" she said "I'm sure I can't sing anymore"

He grinned "Well… let's see about that, shall we?"

"W-What do you mean?" she asked, a look of horror on her face.

The only answer she became was a big grin and him taking her by the hand and dragging her towards the stage "What? No Chrono, please… I-I can't sing anymore, I'm sure I can't" she pleaded, but for no use.

"Come on, be wild with me girl" he called and pulled her onto the stage, people looking at them curiously.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have decided to give an encore and this lovely lady will be helping me" the other members from earlier hurried on the positions with a grin.

Rosette tried to go to her seat, but was instantly pulled back by Chrono "You can't disappoint your audience" he said and laid an arm around her shoulders, preventing her from escaping.

"B-But Chrono…" she tried again, but still no use.

Chrono took his guitar "Rosette here and I are going to sing a duet, and we have decided it's going to be "Dreams of an Absolution" by Crush 40's Jun Senoue & Remix Factory's Lee Brotherton/Bentley Jones, phew what a name" (Like I said, Youtube )

People started cheering and applauding again.

"I hope you know it Rosette" he said so the audience couldn't hear it, she nodded, she liked that song.

"Well then, let's begin" he called and made the sign for the other members to start the intro.

"In the night-light, do you see what you dream?  
All your troubles, are they all what they seem?  
Look around you, then you may realize  
All the creatures saw with the light.

And I might know of our future,  
But then, you still control the past.  
Only you know if you'll be together.  
Only you know if we shall last!

(Of an absolution)"

He smiled and made the sign for Rosette to continue. She gulped and waited for the place where to sing, and then began.

"In the night-light, do you still feel your pain?  
For the valor you waited, never came!  
If you were able, would you go change the past?  
There's a furball (huh? -.-") with one last chance!" she wanted to stop, but Chrono urged her to go on.

"And I might know of our future,  
But then you still control the past.  
Only you know if you'll be together,  
Tonight!

Cause every night I will save your life!  
And every night I will be with you!  
Cause every night I still lay awake,  
And I dream of an absolution!

Cause every night I will make it right!  
And every night I will come to you!  
But every night it just stays the same,  
In my dream of an absolution!" Chrono grinned and made the I-knew-you-could face.

(In the night-light)

Again Chrono took over, Rosette looking relieved.

"In the night-light, do you see what you dream?  
All your triumph and all you'll ever be?  
Look around you, then you may realize,  
Happiness lies trapped in misery!

And who knows what of our future?  
We can all try to change the past.  
Only you know if you'll be together,  
Tonight!

Cause every night I will save your life!  
And every night I will be with you!  
Cause every night I still lay awake,  
And I dream of an absolution!

'Cause every night I will make it right!  
And every night I will come to you!  
But every night it just stays the same,  
In my dream of an absolution!"

INSTRUMENTAL Chrono whispered to her "We sing the rest together" and she nodded, she actually started liking the singing in front of an audience.

"Cause every night I will save your life,  
And every night I will be with you!  
Cause every night I still lay awake,  
And I dream of an absolution!

Cause every night I will make it right,  
And every night I will come to you!  
But every night it just stays the same,  
In my dream of an absolution!

And you'll see (And you'll see)  
What you'll be (What you'll be)  
And you'll see  
All you can (All you can)  
Cause every night (And every night)  
And every night (And every night)  
And every night (And every night)  
I will dream (I will dream)

And you'll see (And you'll see)  
That this is my dream (What you'll be)  
And you'll see  
Every night  
I will always dream (Cause every night)"

People started cheering immediately, just like the first song Chrono sang.

Rosette blushed "Did I really do that?" she thought. Chrono took her hand and made her bow with him "You were great" he said.

Rosette felt happy, her sadness from before all gone now. She had to thank Chrono for that.

**A/N: Well, the chapter was a little longer this time :D hope you liked it (Oh it's thundering, have to shut down the computer)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thunder is over, now it's only raining -.-**** and I had to go outside to free the sewer -.-" I got all wet as the cars drove by.**

It was eleven ó clock and Chrono got up from his chair. He and Rosette had just sat by the table chatting about almost everything, they had learned to know each other better now "Well, my time here is over, wanna go home as well now?" he asked Rosette, who had sat beside him, she nodded and got up as well, taking on her jacket.

They walked towards the entrance and out on the street "Which way?" he asked her, and she pointed to the right "That way"

"Okay" he said with a smile and they began walking down the street.

"You are a very good singer Rosette" Chrono complimented and looked at her with a smile "And you feel better too don't you?"

She nodded "Yes I do, thank you" she answered "Aion will call me tomorrow, I'm sure, even though I really want to hear his voice in my ear" she pulled out the phone to look at it, but still nothing had happened.

"Keep your head up, I'm sure he will call you tomorrow" Chrono reassured "He is surely missing you as much as you do him"

"I know" she whispered and put the phone away again.

When they were almost at Rosette's home, they both felt small droplets hit their heads, making them both look up. Grey clouds covered the whole sky and the drops got more and more, until they poured down upon the pair underneath.

"Let's run" Rosette suggested "Good idea" Chrono replied and they started running towards the big dark building where Rosette's apartment was.

They hurried in through the door, but were both soaking wet "How far do you live?" asked Rosette

"I have to take the bus to get there" he explained

"W-Would you like to stay maybe? You could borrow some of Aion's clothes, you'll get a cold if you stay out longer" she said

He smiled "You would really let me stay here?" he asked and she nodded "I… I trust you enough I think…" she replied

"But we've only known each other for a day, are you sure?" he asked again "Y-Yes, I don't have any friends, and… I…I feel so lonely with Aion gone"

He smiled again "I won't do anything, don't worry though" Chrono reassured "Thank you Rosette"

"You're welcome" she replied and walked up the stairs to first floor "Here it is" she said and opened the door.

Chrono followed her inside and walked into the living room "Nice apartment" he said and took a look around. He found some pictures of a smiling Rosette, in the arms of a white haired man with purple eyes "And you must be the guy that is making the girl sad" he grumbled

"Did you say anything?" Rosette asked

"What? No, just amazed by the nice apartment" he smiled and saw the girl disappear into an other room, he turned his gaze back to the photo and shot Aion a glare "Better make her happy, or I'll gonna punch you" he grumbled again.

"Chrono?" he turned towards her "Here, I hope they fit, it's some of Aion's clothes" she gave him a pile of clothes and he took them, not actually happy that he had to wear that guy's clothes, but was thankful anyway.

"Thanks Rosette" he said and asked where the bathroom was. When he came out, Rosette had already changed and sat on the couch, just listening to the rain outside. She turned around when she noticed Chrono "Do the clothes fit?" she asked and looked him over, they seemed a little big, but it would go, Aion was a big guy.

"Are you hungry or thirsty?" she asked him while he sat down beside him "No, actually not" he answered "This Aion?" he asked and pointed towards the pictures he had been looking at earlier "Yes that's him" she replied and walked over and took one of the pictures, then sitting back on the couch.

She sighed "I really miss him" she murmured and started telling him how they had met each other. Chrono didn't actually want to hear, but he didn't say anything.

When she was done telling, he shifted his position a bit and then asked "You know, you have a beautiful singing voice, how about you would sing with me on stage more often?"

"What? You want me to sing more often with you?" she asked, just to make sure he had really said that, he nodded "B-But Chrono, I…"

"You had fun hadn't you?" he asked, smiling playfully at her "You liked it up there didn't you?"

"I… y-yes I did" she admitted "But…"

"What could actually make you want to miss this opportunity? Come on, dare to be wild girl" he grinned

She looked down "I-I don't know"

"Well, then its settled, your going to sing a duet with me more often, deal?" he reached his hand out towards her, making her look up at him "Come on" he said in a low voice. She realized, it had no use to discuss it any further, so she took his hand with a smile of her own "Okay, deal" she answered and made Chrono laugh "I knew it, good girl"

They both broke out into laughter after that and again started chatting; it was late before they decided it was time to sleep. Rosette got him pillows and a blanket "Is this enough for you?" she asked him "Sure, goodnight Rosette" he smiled and crept onto the couch and under the blankets "Ahh, comfy" he said

Rosette grinned "I'm happy you like it, goodnight Chrono" then she disappeared through a door and was out of sight.

Chrono turned towards the pictures once more, throwing another glare at the picture "You're lucky you ain't here buddy, or else I would have told you a thing or two about relationships"

Then he closed his eyes and slowly drifted off into dreamland.

**A/N: hope you liked it :D until next chappie ;D**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Enjoy the next chapter **

Rosette woke up the next morning after a long dreamless night. She looked at the empty place beside her and hoped he at least would call her today.

She suddenly heard the phone ringing in the living room and she hurried out to get it.

Chrono was woken by the phone and soon saw the blonde hurry over to it and picking it up "Hello" she said, sounding excited and hopeful, her expression fell after some time though.

It was Aion's boss "Oh, hello" Rosette said when she found out who it was "What can I do for you?" she asked, Aion's boss cleared his throat "Is Aion there?" he asked "He has to meet at work on Thursday for an important meeting"

"What? But… but Aion is on a business trip, he told me you told him to" she told him confused "Did you forget that?"

"I never said anything like that, where should I send him? I haven't sent him on business trips for a long time now" he said "So Aion isn't there now huh?"

"N-No… he isn't…" Rosette was now more confused "Well then, tell him when he comes home I want him to come to my office then, goodbye" he hang up and left the blonde just stare at the wall.

"G-Goodbye" she whispered and hang up as well.

Chrono knew something was wrong, just didn't know what. He saw her walking towards the couch; she didn't look at him though.

All of a sudden, she sat down on top of him "Ooff" remembering that she wasn't alone in the apartment, she hurrily scrambled off "Oh my God, I'm so sorry Chrono… I-I totally forgot you were here, did I hurt you?" she squeaked apologizing.

"Heheh… its okay, I'm fine" he said and got up from the couch, showing her nothing had happened "Who was it?" he asked, Rosette looked away.

"I… I don't understand… it was Aion's boss calling…" she began and sat down on the couch "He said Aion has to go to a meeting on Thursday, but Aion said it was his boss who always send him on those trips… the boss said that he hadn't send him on any trips for a long time…"

Chrono sat down beside her "Aion is on a trip his boss send him on, but the boss says he didn't?" Rosette nodded "I don't understand… when the boss didn't send him anywhere… where is Aion then?"

"Maybe there has been a misunderstanding between Aion and his boss" Chrono proposed and Rosette decided, it had to be so "You're right" she said and got up "Are you hungry? I could make breakfast now"

Chrono smiled "I'm very hungry now" he answered and walked with her into the kitchen to give her a hand.

"We could go singing again this evening if you like" Chrono said while drinking his cup of coffee "You need it I can see… it's not healthy for you to stay here all alone"

Rosette nodded "I would love to go, I need to get out of here" she said and looked out the window

"We could find a place to eat dinner after that, what do you say?" he asked smiling

"That would be nice" she replied, giving him a smile of her own "Any ideas what we could sing then?" she then asked and took a bite of her bread with jam.

"I've got some ideas yes" Chrono answered "And I thought I would give you a small solo"

"What? But… No I can't sing on stage all alone, it's-" she began protesting, but Chrono's voice interrupted her "Yes you can, you're not alone, I'm with you on the stage, I'm going to play the guitar again"

"Well… okay then" she then said, giving up, making Chrono smile "You're going to be as great as last time"

They finished breakfast, Chrono making no signs wanting to go home. They both sat on the couch talking "How about we took the next bus into town and we go a little shopping?" Chrono asked "The shops must open now and the clothes should be dry by now too"

"Okay, I just need a shower before we go, you could go change in the bathroom first" Rosette said and went to get him his clothes "Thanks" he said and headed towards the bathroom.

When He was done, Rosette went in and took a shower "I wont take long" she said, making him smile again "It's okay, just take your time" then she disappeared behind the door.

Chrono took a look at the pictures once more "What are you up to? Where have you gone?" Chrono growled, then took a seat on the couch, waiting for Rosette to come back out.

Rosette came out from the bathroom after about twenty minutes "I'm ready now Chrono" she said and took on her jacket. Chrono got up from the couch and took his own jacket on "Let's go then" he said and soon they were on their way.

"Isn't it boring?" she asked when they reached the mall "What is boring?" Chrono asked confused and turned his face to look at her "Isn't it boring to hang around with me all the time?" she didn't look at him when she repeated the question.

"No it's not, we have fun haven't we?" he asked smiling, this time making her turn her gaze towards him "So we are… friends now?" she asked hesitantly. Chrono nodded "If you want to be my friend"

She smiled "Of course I want" she replied "I just hope I can keep you as a friend… my other friends left me and I don't even know why"

"I won't leave you, that's a promise" he reassured taking her hand in his and shaking it gently "I would never lie to a lady" he said, making her blush slightly.

After some time just walking around, Chrono stopped in front of a clothes shop. He took her hand and pulled her inside "We could find some cool stage outfits in here" he said, she just followed him.

Rosette found a black dress and Chrono found a matching black T-shirt and a pair of blue jeans "You like it?" he asked as they saw themselves in a mirror. Rosette turned a bit "I do" she answered "Let's buy it then?" he smiled.

Soon they were out of the shop and again they just walked around. They ate a bit, then they walked again and when they were finished looking at shops, they headed homewards "Wanna visit me too?" Chrono asked "We just need to take the bus"

"Sure" Rosette replied and followed him to the bus stop. Second stop they got out again, she just followed Chrono.

They soon came to a small house at the end of a street "You've got a house?" she asked when they stopped at the front door on the porch "Yep, my holy castle" he grinned "Step inside" he opened the door for her and she entered.

It looked nice, it was clean and tidy. Chrono had a lot of CDs and his big interest was mostly older bands and singers.

She suddenly felt something soft tickle her leg and she looked down in a hurry. A little black cat was leaning against her leg and was purring "Who are you?" she asked the black cat and leaned down to pick it up "That's Nyx, means night in Greek" Chrono said when he saw her pick Nyx up "He must be hungry"

When Chrono walked into the kitchen, Nyx wanted to break free of Rosette's grip and jumped down, hurrily following Chrono into the kitchen, where he began to meow and purr.

Rosette looked around the room, it was the living room and in the room was a TV, a radio, a couch, some armchairs, a table and in the windows were many plants.

Rosette saw some photos of Chrono with a guitar, on one of them he looked about twelve years old, the guitar far too big. A smile appeared on her face.

"Just sit down on the couch" Chrono said from the kitchen, he had been watching her while she took a look around.

"I like your house" she told him "It's so different from my apartment, Aion chose most of the decoration" she sat down, still looking around.

Suddenly she felt something settle on her lap, when she looked down she saw it was Nyx. The long haired cat lay down and didn't allow her to go away. She stroked the soft fur.

"I see he likes you" Chrono said when he came back from the kitchen "I found him hurt on the street and took him in and after that, he just decided to stay" Chrono told her "Poor kitty" Rosette whispered.

"Are you hungry or thirsty before we go down to the bar?" Chrono asked, but she shook her head "But maybe I should change my clothes here" Rosette said and got the bag with her new dress "Sure, bathroom is the last door on the right down the hall" Chrono said.

When she came back out, Chrono had long changed and was ready to go "Wanna tell me what to sing Chrono?" she asked when they once again waited for the bus "Nope, it's a surprise" Chrono told her with a smile "It's again one of my favourites, I think you're gonna like it, you look good in your new dress by the way" Rosette grinned "Thanks, you too"

Rosette took out her phone from her pocket, still nothing. She sighed "I thought he would have called me by now" she murmured "Doesn't he miss me?"

Chrono saw it and took the phone away from her "Wha-" she began, but Chrono smiled "No getting sad again" then he put her phone into his own pocket.

**A/N: This chapter was a little longer; I hope it was good :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:**** Enjoy the next chapter :)**

The bar was full once again and when Chrono came, people started calling out for him "Hey Chrono what are you going to play today" and some of the girls called "I wanna play a duet with you" but Chrono just answered "I have a partner already and what I sing is a secret until I'm on stage" then he pulled Rosette in through the door, some girls throwing jealous glares after her.

Chrono stopped and got his guitar "Are you ready? We just need to wait for a while until the others have arrived, then we can start"

"To be honest, I'm a little nervous about the solo thing" she admitted, but Chrono just said "You really don't have to be, you're going to be wonderful on stage tonight"

"I hope you're right… can I have my phone now?" she then asked, he shook his head "No, not right now" he answered "But what if he calls and-"

"Shh… if he calls I will take the phone for you, okay?" he lay his hands on her shoulders "Be free for an evening, I promise you I won't miss one single call from him"

"W-What if he calls while we're playing?" she asked, she really didn't want to miss it, she missed him so much "I'll take over for you, while you go and talk to him, okay? Now… the others seem to be coming now, we can start soon" Rosette nodded and took her micro.

"Hey Chrono, ready?" asked the drummer when he had placed himself at his instrument, Chrono nodded "Oh, who's the young lady? Is it the one from yesterday?" the second guitarist asked and again Chrono nodded "She's our new female singer" Chrono explained, making Rosette blush slightly.

"Ladies and gentlemen, once again has Chrono decided to entertain us with a few songs" Rosette heard the brown haired man from yesterday call, cheering filling the room.

"Come on" Chrono said and started walking on stage "Hello again" Chrono called when they had found their places "I see many new faces tonight, but also some very familiar… hey you, you still owe me money" Chrono called and made people laugh "Well, anyway… we have a new member here tonight and she will sing a little solo for you all later" he put a hand on Rosette's shoulder "Say hello to Rosette Christopher"

Again people started cheering and clapping, making Rosette blush one more time.

"First song we will play for you is one of my special favourites… it's from an old band named "Traveling Wilburys" and the song is called "Handle me with care" please enjoy" he smiled and then started to play" (Youtube )

Rosette looked down herself; her black dress was almost shining in the spotlight.

Chrono began to sing…

"Been beat up and battered around  
Been sent up and I've been shut down  
You're the best thing that I've ever found  
Handle me with care

Reputations changeable  
Situations tolerable  
But baby you're adorable  
Handle me with care"

He made the sign for Rosette to take over. She stiffened and turned on her micro.

"Im so tired of being lonely  
I still have some love to give  
Wont you show me that you really care?

Everybody's got somebody to lean on  
Put your body next to mine and dream on"

She wanted to stop, but again she was urged on by Chrono.

"I've been fobbed up and I've been fooled  
I've been robbed and ridiculed  
Daycare census and night schools  
Handle me with care

Been stuck in airports, terrorized  
Sent to meetings, hypnotized  
Overexposed commercialized  
Handle me with care"

They both sang the next part of the song.

"Im so tired of being lonely  
I still have some love to give  
Wont you show me that you really care  
Everybody's got somebody to lean on  
Put your body next to mine and dream on

I've been uptight and made a mess  
But Ill clean it up myself I guess  
Oh the sweet smell of success  
Handle me with care"

Then there was the instrumental and soon the song was over, people immediately starting to applaud.

Suddenly Rosette heard her phone ringing and she looked at Chrono. He nodded, making her sure he had heard it too, he took out the phone and took it "Hello?" he asked and waited, Rosette walked over to stand next to him, her hands closed firmly around the microphone.

Chrono gave her the little device and said "It's for you" he whispered and led her away from the stage. He waited at her side, but told the other members to just play something until they were back.

He could see her shaking and laid a hand on her shoulder "H-Hello?" she asked nervously and looked down at the floor.

"Hello darling" she heard the oh so familiar voice of her missed boyfriend, a small tear escaping the corner of her eye "Aion… I miss you so, where are you? Your boss called me" she told him and thought she heard him curse in a low voice, before he answered.

"I miss you too darling, listen… I will come home earlier; I'll be in the airport about five ó clock tomorrow evening, but I won't stay long, I have to go to Germany and meet a new ah… work uhm… work partner okay"

"What? But… can't this partner of yours come here instead?" Rosette asked sadness audible in her voice "How long are you going to be gone this time then?"

"It won't take less than three weeks, I have to go there... the next flight there flies off about eight ó clock" he said.

Suddenly Rosette heard a female voice calling him in the background "Aion, are you coming?"

Rosette stiffened "W-Who was that?" she asked, the only answer she became was "It's Rizelle, she is one of my, colleagues, I have to run now, bye hun" then he hung up.

Rosette closed the phone and put it back into her pocket. Chrono watching her "What did he say?" he asked, Rosette shook her head "He comes home tomorrow…but he is going to Germany tomorrow too…" she whispered "He only stays here in two hours before he flies off and has to be gone in three weeks…"

Tears started streaming down her cheeks "H-He was together with Rizelle… she's his ex…" she sobbed and tried to rub away the stupid tears. Chrono looked at her sadly and pulled her gently against him "Shh, it's gonna be okay" he whispered "You're not alone Rosette, I'm here with you"

She started to cry harder, Chrono's T-shirt getting more and more wet by the tears. Chrono hugged her closer, whispering soothing words into her ear "Wanna go home? You can always sing your solo an other time" he asked and she nodded.

"Stay here, I'll just tell the others okay?" again she nodded and wiped her tears away. Chrono walked back onto stage and told the drummer that he and Rosette had to go home, the second guitarist, whose name was Fred offering to drive them home.

"That would be nice" Chrono said and walked away with him, back to get the blonde. Fred led them out to his car and then drove them both to Chrono's place. Chrono said thank you and led Rosette inside.

Her tears had dried now, but she still felt very blue "You can just stay here tonight if you want to" Chrono said and made her sit down on the couch "Want some cocoa?" he then asked

"Thank you Chrono…" she said and took out her phone once more, thinking about why Aion was together with his ex-girlfriend alone somewhere he wouldn't tell her was. Why did he tell her he went on business trips, when his boss had never sent him on some?

She wanted to ask him out as soon as he came tomorrow.

**A/N: How was that? I hope good and please review **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Next chapter **

Rosette's thoughts were interrupted by a loud crash coming from the kitchen. She got up from the couch "Chrono, is everything alright?" she called, but there was no answer though. Nyx came running into the living room and disappeared under the couch.

The black cat hissed at the door.

Rosette called Chrono's name one more time, but the house stayed silent. Then she began heading towards the kitchen, though she had a bit difficulty in finding it. When there, she saw the young man lying on the floor groaning "Chrono!" she called out and hurried to his side "Chrono what happened?" she asked worried.

She looked around the room, a coffee cup lying crashed on the floor, nothing else "R-Rosette" he groaned, trying to get up "It's nothing, I get this sometimes" he said to reassure her, but she wasn't convinced "You have to lie down" she told him and helped him into the living room.

He looked at her, his golden eyes looking weary at her.

Wait a minute… golden? Weren't his eyes red? She thought and looked at them one more time. Chrono had turned his face away from her though. Her eyes suddenly widened even more "H-His ears… they're pointed…" until some hair fell down and covered his face, hiding his ear as well.

Rosette shook her head "No, it must have been my imagination" she thought "A lot has happened today, I'm just tired"

She made Chrono lie down on the couch and pulled a blanket up to his chin "Thank you Rosette" he said with a smile. Nyx came out from under the couch and hurried out the room.

"What happened? Shouldn't you go see a doctor if this happens all the time?" she asked concerned, but he shook his head in a no "It isn't that bad, just a little condition I get sometimes"

"Are you sure?"

He smiled at her again "I am sure" he answered and made her sit down beside him "Now tell me one thing…" he began and looked up at her "How can you love a guy who spends more time with his ex than his real girlfriend?" he asked seriously "He has obviously lied to you and he has left you alone so often for so long"

Rosette looked down at the floor, her eyes sad "I…I don't know… he means so much to me, but it hurts so much when he does it" she whispered "I told you Aion and I met in town, he saved me from some "bullies" and since then… I felt thankful for him and thought, I couldn't leave him… I had to make up for what he did for me"

"So you don't care if he leaves you alone because of another girl?" he asked unbelieving "You wouldn't care if he maybe had an affair with this other girl and was cheating on you?"

"That's not true, I would care… I really would" she trailed off and got up from the couch "He wouldn't do that to me…he told me he would always love me"

"Why do you think he is so secretive towards you? He is definitely hiding something from you" Chrono said and got up as well, almost stumbling "As a friend I have to tell you the truth and protect you from being hurt… I know we have no proof, but why would he do that to you then if not because he had secrets about that other woman?"

"Stop Chrono… please you don't know him…" she whimpered and turned her back to him "I don't wanna hear anything about it"

Chrono gave her a sad look "But what if I'm right" he said in a low voice "What if he doesn't love you as much as you think?" he saw her wince at that and sighed "You know you're not alone anymore, I'm your friend and will always be… even though we've only known each other for about two days"

She didn't say anything; her arms hang down at her sides, her face looking downwards. He moved over to stand behind her "I don't mean to hurt you by saying this Rosette, and I'm really sorry if I do"

She turned her face slightly towards him, he put a hand on her shoulder "I just think he is more than a little suspicious" She nodded "I'm going to ask him out tomorrow" she replied, just before she turned around and glared at him "What are you doing up? Lay down and rest, you just had a weakening spell" she said and pushed him towards the couch again.

Then she disappeared out into the kitchen to clean up the broken cup on the floor. He looked at her disappearing form and thought that maybe she just needed a bit privacy now.

"Maybe I shouldn't have told her that" he thought and closed his eyes when she was gone out of sight and he started hearing scrambling from the kitchen.

When Rosette had thrown the broken pieces into the garbage, she just stood there in the middle of the kitchen and thought about Chrono's words "Chrono can't be right…" she thought "Aion would never do something like that"

She looked down when she suddenly felt Nyx's soft fur brush against her leg. She picked the black cat up and hugged it "You're so sweet Nyx" she whispered "Thank you for trying to cheer me up"

**A/N: Okay, this was a strange and very short chapter. I hope you liked it anyway though…**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hmm… how to make the next chapter? ****Heheh… uhm… I think I just start writing **

Rosette woke up in a very uncomfortable position the next morning. Chrono had fallen asleep on the couch, so she had to find somewhere else to sleep. She couldn't leave him alone when he was sick, so she found an armchair and decided to sleep in it.

Her legs dangling over the armrest and her head leaned on the backrest. She groaned, her neck hurt and was sore "Bad idea, very bad idea" she grumbled and got up from the painful position. She looked over at the couch; Chrono was stirring and slowly awaking from his own slumber, though his must have been more comfortable than hers.

"Good morning" Rosette said while rubbing her neck. Chrono yawned and looked at her "Good morning" he answered tiredly "You're still here?" he then asked and rubbed his eyes, before looking at the clock, it read 10:00 PM "It's so late?"

She got up from the chair "I was worried about you, so I decided to stay and check up on you" she replied and stretched "You slept in the chair?" he asked her and got up as well

"I did and my neck is killing me for that" she groaned and rubbed her neck again "Well… that wasn't the best idea you've got" Chrono said and walked towards the kitchen. This time she followed him though, just to make sure he didn't get unconscious again "Should you really get up yet?" she asked, but he nodded "Can't stay in bed all day you know" he smiled and started making coffee.

Nyx came walking into the kitchen, starting to meow loudly "I hear someone is very hungry here" Chrono said and got out the cat food from the kitchen closet "Here you go Nyx" he said when he poured the food into the food bowl.

Nyx was over it in no time, purring thankfully. Rosette smiled at the black cat "He is so sweet, you really found him on the street?"

"I did" Chrono answered and pulled two cups out from another closet "Are you hungry?" he then asked and went over to the fridge "I could make breakfast" Rosette nodded "Sure"

Soon they sat at the kitchen table eating breakfast, Rosette was very quiet though.

"Hey, what's wrong with you Rosette? You don't say anything" Chrono asked and looked at her, she sighed "It's just what you said yesterday… and he is coming home today" she answered a sad look in her eyes "What if you're right about it?"

"I'm sorry I said that" Chrono apologized "I didn't mean to make you worry about that" she shook her head "I hope it isn't true… but I'm happy you worry about me" she said and smiled.

After breakfast they decided to go for a walk in the park. The leaves were falling from the trees and danced in the wind until they landed softly on the ground "Are you freezing?" Chrono asked when Rosette crossed her arms in front of her to keep the warmth.

She shook her head though "No, don't worry" Chrono though took off his coat and lay it over her shoulders "What about you?" she asked, he only wore a black sweater and a pair of blue cowboy jeans "I'm fine" he smiled and started running forward "Hey, wait up" Rosette called after him and sped up too.

She reached him at the lake, where he had stopped to look out over the water. The wind blew softly over the surface and through their hair, ruffling it. Chrono loved autumn, it was his favourite season. As a little boy he always had to jump into the leaf piles, spreading the newly raked leaves all over the place.

He smiled at the memory; too bad he was too old for that now…

Chrono sighed; making Rosette look up at his face "What is it?" she asked "Aren't you feeling well?"

"It's not that… I was just thinking about my childhood, I used to jump into every pile of leaves that I could find… my stepmother didn't like me doing that though, so I sometimes snuck away just to have fun… guess I'm too old for that fun now…"

He looked back at the trees and then suddenly a grin spread over his features "Or maybe, it isn't too late just yet…"

Rosette looked at him confused and turned her gaze in the direction his eyes were looking. A huge fresh pile of leaves lay on the ground "Uhm… C-Chrono?" she asked him nervously, but the only answer she became was him taking her hand, starting to run and then jumping, automatically pulling her with him into the huge pile "Yaaaay" he rejoiced happily and stood up a big grin on his face.

Rosette coughed, she almost choked on a leaf "Chrono, what the…-" but she was already pulled into the pile once more by a laughing Chrono. When she came back to her feet, she brushed the leaves out of her hair, but it was far too early for her to do so, cause as soon as she had brushed the leaves out, Chrono threw an arm full of leaves at her and hit her head.

"Chrono…" she squeaked "The pile could be full of bugs and stuff" but Chrono just answered with another arm full of leaves.

"That's it" she called and started throwing leaves herself, she didn't hit him as good as he hit her though, but the fight went on for about twenty minutes before Chrono let himself fall backwards into the pile and closing his eyes.

"I really needed that" he said and inhaled the autumn scent from the pile. Rosette smiled and walked over to stand beside him "You're so childish" she said and started to laugh when she saw that every centimetre of his hair was full of small and big leaves.

"Nice haircut, you got to let me know your hairdresser" she teased

"Why? You already seem to know him" Chrono teased back and laughed when she tried to brush out her hair.

"HEY, WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" they suddenly heard an angry voice yell and Chrono hurrily got up to see a big man walk towards them.

Chrono grabbed Rosette's hand and ran off "Sorry Sir" he called back and then disappeared out of the man's sight.

"That was close" he panted after some time just running "It was your fault, you wanted to have a leaf fight" Rosette told him

"Yea I know, but we had fun didn't we?" he asked with a big smile, and Rosette couldn't do anything else than agree with him. She hadn't had so much fun for a very long time. Aion would never do anything like that, she was sure about that.

**A/N: That was chapter number 8 I hope you liked it. It was just a kind of filling out before Aion comes home :) didn't actually know what to write here.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Chapter number 9 **

Rosette and Chrono had found a bench to sit on. Chrono had closed his eyes, enjoying the sounds of the leafs brushing against each other in the wind.

His relaxed state was interrupted by Rosette's telephone though. He opened his eyes and saw the blonde hurrily pull out the little device from her pocket "Hello?" she said and waited "Aion, it's you…" Chrono turned his head to look at her

"What? Really…?" there was a pause "Oh it makes me so happy hun" she said and smiled "No I'm not home now; I'm taking a walk with a new friend of mine…" another pause.

Chrono listened carefully, what had made her so happy?

"Well… we could meet in the bar just across from the restaurant you were in last Friday" Rosette proposed and waited for Aion to answer "It's a nice place… no it's not a bar like all the others"

Chrono closed his eyes again, waiting for her to hang up.

"Okay Aion, I'll see you there… I have a surprise for you" she giggled "Bye hun, love you" she then said and pressed the little red button to hang up. She put the phone back into her pockets and got up from the bench "We have to go now Chrono" she said smiling "Aion is coming home earlier and he is going to meet me at our bar"

Chrono got up as well "So? Is his colleague coming too?"

Rosette shook her head "No, he's coming alone so he could spend some time with me; I'm going to show him that I'm singing there too"

"Then we better be going, when is he going to be there?" Chrono asked, even though he didn't actually cared about that "He will be at the bar in about an hour… I'm so happy" she smiled "He even comes home earlier just for me"

Chrono didn't want to ruin her good mood, so he cracked a smile of his own "I'm so happy for you, seems he loves you after all"

"Yes and I want him to meet you too Chrono" she told him and grabbed his arm, pulling him out of the park "I have to call the others then, we need a band if we have to sing" Then he was pulled down the street and back to the bar.

"Should we have changed clothes do you think?" Rosette asked and looked down herself, the black dress seemed pretty enough "No, its okay" Chrono replied and walked into the bar. The brown haired man saw them and came over to them "Well hello there, you're a bit early aren't you?" he asked and looked at the clock "It's only four now"

"Could you maybe call the other band members Fred? Rosette's boyfriend comes visiting us and we need to show him what a wonderful singing bird his girlfriend is" Chrono explained and made Rosette blush.

"Sure I can" Fred answered and smiled at Rosette "I will do it right away" then he disappeared into a small room behind the counter. Chrono headed towards the stage and took his guitar "We still need to hear your solo remember?" he noted with a grin "Good opportunity to show it now"

Rosette's eyes widened "You mean, today?" Rosette asked unbelieving "You want me to ruin the show today?"

"You're not going to ruin it, believe me… uhrg" suddenly Chrono crumbled and had to lean on a chair the second guitar player sometimes used "Chrono…" Rosette hurried over to him and laid a hand on his shoulder "What's wrong? Are you feeling ill again?"

"N-No, I'm okay…" he replied and got back up "Just a little spell" he smiled at her "Why does it always come as fast as it disappears?" he asked himself mentally and soon felt good again "Strange, I should be able to control it by now"

"Are you sure Chrono?" she asked concerned and looked him in his eyes "Tell me the truth"

He smiled and grabbed her shoulders with his hands "Believe me, I really feel better" she nodded "But tell me as soon as you feel worse again okay?"

"Sure" he grinned "Now hurry, your boyfriend can be here anytime soon" she nodded and dropped his spell for a while, though she still kept an eye on him.

Soon the other members of the little band came as well, they looked happy "We're ready, where is the special guest Rosette?" asked the drummer "He'll be here soon" she replied and looked excitedly towards the door.

People were slowly filling the bar, and until Rosette was ready, the radio played. Chrono stood beside her and waited, she had said she wanted him to meet Aion.

A half an hour went pass and still no sign of Aion. Rosette had sat down, her excitement slowly fading away with every minute. Surely he was just being late because of the traffic. She sighed and looked at the watch; it was 17:30 now "Where is he?" she whispered, her eyes not leaving the door.

Chrono didn't say anything, he was worried about something else, his teeth hurt and that only meant one thing "Gosh, why is this happening right now dammit" he thought irritated, but then the pain all disappeared "I hate it" was the only thing he thought after the pain had ceased.

Suddenly a big car stopped in front of the bar and a man came out. The man had long white hair, his eyes were almost violet and he wore a pair of glasses.

He looked at the sign above the entrance, just to check if it was really here.

Rosette started to smile and ran towards the door when the man entered "Aion" she called happily, the man opening his arms so she could run into a big hug "Hello darling" he purred and gave the blonde a passionate kiss.

Chrono almost grit his teeth, but didn't say anything, he instead stayed in the background.

"I missed you so much" Rosette whispered, while Aion laid his hands on her hips "I missed you too darling" he replied and then let his eyes travel over the room "What kind of place is this?" he asked, not actually sounding happy that he had to stay here.

"My friend invited me here two days ago and then I started liking it" Rosette explained "And later I have a surprise for you"

Aion smiled and leaned down towards her "What could that surprise be?" he asked and nuzzled her neck "I'm not telling you yet" she answered "But I want you to meet my friend"

Aion looked up "Who is it?" Rosette smiled and took his hand "Come with me" she said and pulled him towards Chrono "Here, this is Chrono Sinner" she introduced when they came over to the red eyed man.

Aion looked him over once, then reached his hand out towards him "Nice to meet you Chrono" he said with a slight smile. Chrono took the hand and shook it "Hello Aion" he answered, though a growl was almost inaudible in his voice.

"Come on Aion, you have to find a seat" Rosette said and showed Aion a table, near the stage. From there he could see everything that happened on the stage.

Chrono walked up and prepared his guitar. He saw Aion once again pull Rosette into a deep kiss and he hurrily turned his face away from them "How can she trust him?" he thought "After all he has done, he made her cry three times in two days for pineapple's sake"

Rosette pulled away from Aion "Stay here, I'll be right back" she said "Okay, don't stay away too long darling" he purred and let her go. She hurried onto the stage and over to Chrono, she saw his sullen face "Chrono?" she asked carefully and laid a hand on his shoulder "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing Rosette" Chrono replied and turned to face her "Really" he gave her a smile, just to show her he wasn't lying "Okay, if you say so… but if you start to feel ill again-"

"I'm okay Rosette, don't worry" he interrupted and gave her the micro "Just concentrate about the show and not me okay?"

She sighed "Very well…" then she heard Fred introduce Chrono once again and they stepped out onto the stage.

Rosette saw Aion's surprised face when he saw her and waved to him "Hello again people" Chrono called "I'm happy to see so many people here tonight, I hope you will enjoy the show"

Rosette smiled brightly "Tonight we are going to sing a song called "Life is a highway" and it's sung by a guy called Rascal Flatts, please enjoy" Chrono ended his introduction and started playing.

Chrono started singing…

"Whooo umm yeah...  
Life's like a road that you travel on  
When there's one day here and the next day gone  
Sometimes you bend, sometimes you stand  
Sometimes you turn your back to the wind  
There's a world outside ev'ry darkened door  
Where blues won't haunt you anymore  
Where brave are free and lovers soar  
Come ride with me to the distant shore  
We won't hesitate  
To break down the garden gate  
There's not much time left today

Life is a highway  
I wanna ride it all night long  
If you're going my way  
I wanna drive it all night long" then he made the sign for Rosette to sing.

"Through all these cities and all these towns  
It's in my blood and it's all around  
I love you now like I loved you then  
This is the road and these are the hands  
From Mozambique to those Memphis nights  
The Khyber Pass to Vancouver's lights

Knock me down get back up again  
You're in my blood  
I'm not a lonely man  
There's no load I can't hold  
Road so rough this I know  
I'll be there when the light comes in  
Just tell 'em we're survivors"

This time both started singing, Rosette smiled and so tried Chrono, though he felt Aion's eyes linger on him almost all the time, as if to keep an eye on him.

"Gimme gimme gimme gimme yeah

There was a distance between you and I (between you and I)  
A misunderstanding once  
But now we look it in the eye

Ooooo...Yeah!

There ain't no load that I can't hold  
Road so rough this I know  
I'll be there when the light comes in  
Just tell 'em we're survivors

Life is a highway  
I wanna ride it all night long  
If you're going my way  
I wanna drive it all night long

Gimme gimme gimme gimme yeah"

People started applauding and cheering as soon as the song ended. Aion clapped too. Chrono and Rosette made a bow and then stepped back and off stage "Next song will be played after a few minutes, our players need a little pause" said Fred and turned on the radio.

Rosette hurried, she wanted to know if Aion had liked it or not.

**A/N: I hope you liked it until next chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: It's one of those boring days again -.- I hope you like the new chapter though.**

Rosette stopped at Aion's table. He stood up and pulled Rosette into another kiss, that Chrono didn't want to see "I know they are a couple, but I really don't like him kissing her" Chrono grumbled when he ordered something to drink.

"Did you like it Aion?" Rosette asked, still locked in his arms "I sure did darling" Aion replied and nuzzled her neck "But… didn't you sing a little too close to that Chrono?" he added, making Rosette pull away and look at him "What? No… I always sing so close to him, it's so I can see when I have to sing" she explained.

"It might be the reason, but I would prefer you to keep a little away from him… don't want me to get jealous now would you? I can't have you run away with a guy like him" he continued his affection. Rosette just let him, though she felt a bit hurt by the thing he said, how could he think like that about her?

"Aion?" she said "Hmm?" was his small reply from her neck "Uhm… w-where have you been in these three days?" she asked hesitating "And why are you going to Germany?"

"Not now darling… I wanna enjoy your presence now" he just answered

"Why was Rizelle with you?" Rosette continued though, not giving up in getting a proper answer from him "It's not important Rosette…" he replied and pulled her closer.

Chrono in the other end of the room could see them "I think I'm gonna hurl" he grumbled and turned his gaze away from the couple.

"Aion… please tell me" she urged and made him stop "Why do you want to know all that? Don't you trust me?" he asked, looking slightly hurt. Rosette hurrily shook her head "It's not that I don't trust you, I just wanna know hun" she said and hoped he would forgive her.

Aion sighed "Very well… I was in Mexico, Rizelle was there because she is my colleague and I have to go to Germany to make some preparations for something important" he explained "That's all you should know"

They were interrupted by Aion's phone ringing. He let go of Rosette "I'll be right back darling" he said and walked away.

Aion walked passed Chrono and stopped behind a corner. Chrono saw him stop there "Hmm… maybe we should take a little listen" he grinned and walked closer as well, just close enough that he could hear everything Aion said "Hello? Hi darling…" Aion purred.

"Darling?" Chrono frowned "Grrr… does that mean that…" he growled and continued to listen

"No I haven't forgotten you… I'll be there soon…" there was a small pause "Well she asked a lot of questions" another pause "No, I didn't tell anything about you and me… sure I'll think about that sweetie" Aion chuckled "I'm as excited as you are"

Chrono grit his teeth. He walked away, not wanting to hear more of the call "That stupid arse" Chrono growled "How can he treat her like this? That's unforgiving"

He saw Rosette standing alone at the stage. He hurrily walked over to her.

"Rosette?" he said when he came over and stood beside her. She turned her face and looked up at him, she almost stepped backwards at his angry look "C-Chrono… what's wrong?" she asked worried "Is everything alright?"

"Come here" he just said and pulled her with him towards the place where Aion was, though when they came, he had long hung up "Ah, I'm sorry darling, but I have to go now… my plane doesn't wait for me" he said with a smile and pulled her close "I'll be home soon darling, I promise you that" he whispered and locked her into another lip-lock.

Chrono growled at them, making Aion pull away and look at him "Is something wrong with you?" he asked Chrono, but Chrono only threw a poisonous glare at the white haired man "Well… I'll be on my way… bye darling" he whispered in her ear and then walked towards the entrance.

A black car stopped in front of the bar and Aion got inside, then it drove out of sight. Chrono could feel his teeth hurt once more time and a new growl emerged from his throat.

Rosette sighed, but looked up at her friend when she heard the growl. She gasped when she again saw the golden eyes, only this time they were glowing slightly "Chrono…"

Her voice brought him back to reality it seemed and he turned to look at her, his eyes again their deep red colour.

"W-What is wrong Chrono? You have been acting so strange" she asked concerned "And your eye colour changes sometimes… how is that possible?"

"Eye virus, now let's just go home…" he just said and pulled her with him to where their coats hung "But what about my solo?" Rosette squeaked "Solo tomorrow" Chrono grumbled and took his coat.

Chrono told Fred that they would leave and that the others had to finish the evening. Fred didn't get to know what was wrong either, but let them go nonetheless.

"Chrono, stop… tell me what is wrong?" Rosette called when they came out on the street. Chrono let go of her hand and turned towards her "Listen, there is nothing wrong, I'm just tired and wanna go home okay?"

He couldn't tell her, it would break her heart totally and he couldn't do that to her.

She laid a hand on his shoulder "Why didn't you tell me? If you are so tired, you shouldn't have come" she told him "Do you want to sleep at my place again or home at your place? I have to go home to my own apartment"

"It's okay, we can meet tomorrow" he replied "Want me to follow you home?" she shook her head "No, its okay… go home and sleep, you need it" she walked up to him and gave him a hug "Good night Chrono" she said then began walking down the street.

Chrono felt so bad, he wanted to tell her the truth about her oh so wonderful boyfriend… but he couldn't, he just wasn't able to tell her.

**A/N: ****Aion is so mean D: I hope you liked the chapter though **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Chapter number… wait a minute…**** ah, its chapter number 11 enjoy (Or at least pretend to do so -.-) **

The next morning was grey and rainful. Rosette wanted to visit Chrono, just to check up on him, she almost couldn't fall asleep because she was worried about him.

She dressed into a pair of long jeans and a long sleeved V-neck after a nice shower; she ate breakfast and then pulled on her long raincoat. Then she walked out the door and towards the bus stop. The bus was a little late, but at least she didn't get too wet.

"I wonder if I can remember the place where I shall get out" she thought and looked out the window to look after something familiar.

She then noticed a house she had seen just before she and Chrono got out.

As soon as the bus was gone, she started walking down the rainy street "His house must be one of those" she told herself and walked in through a garden gate. A little sign on the door said it was Chrono Sinner's house "I found it" she said with a smile and knocked on the door.

She waited patiently for Chrono to open the door up, but nothing happened. She tried one more time, still nothing though. Then she pulled lightly at the door and noticed it was open. She opened the door a bit and peeked inside "Chrono?" she called, but no answer "Strange… he shouldn't let the door open if he isn't at hom-" she was suddenly interrupted by a loud agonizing scream.

She gasped and jerked her face away from the door opening "What the…" she panted, trying to get over the shock, then she again leaned forward and opened the door further "C-Chrono? Is everything okay?" she called and entered the door.

She closed the door after her and turned around just to see Nyx run by her and up the stairs that were beside the front door "Something strange is going on here…" she thought and started walking towards the living room door "Chrono?" there was still no answer.

Suddenly she stopped midstep and froze "Oh my God…" she clamped her hands in front of her mouth when she looked at the floor. There were big blood stains covering the carpet and she feared the worst "Chrono…" she called, this time much louder and ran into the living room. There was no one there though. She looked around the room, then noticed that the bloodstains were leading back out from the living room and towards the bathroom.

She hurried over and knocked on the door "Chrono… are you in there, please say something" she called panicking "Chrono are you hurt?" she pulled in the door, it was open.

She looked in through the door and saw Chrono on the floor, his hands were on his head and he panted, his whole body shivering "Oh God Chrono… what happened to you?" she asked and fell to her knees beside him, pulling him into her arms.

His shivering ceased a bit at the warmth from her. She examined him for wounds, but the blood seemed to come from his temples, even though there was nothing like a wound in that place. His shirt was ripped to pieces on the back, but nothing else seemed to be wrong with him.

"Chrono…" she whispered "Chrono… what happened to you?" she pulled him tighter into her hug and helped him to his feet. After that she helped him into the living room and onto the couch.

When he lay down, she brushed his bangs away from his temples to examine it, he had fallen asleep as soon as he had been laid down. There were no wounds at all, but it was all full of blood "How can the blood be there if he isn't hurt?" she asked herself in a low voice.

She stood and headed towards the kitchen to get some water and a towel. She wanted to clean him from the blood.

When she got back into the living room, she saw Chrono had opened his eyes "Chrono?" she asked silently and sat down beside the couch. He looked up at her with half lidded eyes "R-Rosette…" he whispered with a weary voice "Shh… just relax… what happened to you?" she asked and started to dab off the blood.

He sighed deeply and closed his eyes "I… I don't know…" he replied "I… I suddenly felt this sharp pain, then everything went black…" he told her "I can't tell you what it is though"

Chrono knew the reason for the pain, he just didn't know why it happened now.

"I'll stay here for today… you don't have to be alone" she told him and washed out the blood of the towel, before dabbing some more blood from his face "You're not hurt?" she asked him concerned, but he shook his head "No, it's okay now" he smiled and thanked her "I really owe you one Rosette" he said, but she replied with a no "You were the one that helped me in the first place Chrono, I was the one owing you one"

He looked up at her and smiled, but it faded away when he remembered the last evening "Rosette? I… " she hushed him though "Sleep for a while Chrono, I'll be cleaning away the blood okay?"

He sighed and then nodded. She smiled and disappeared through the door with the bloody towel and the water "Just tell me if you need anything" she said over her shoulder and was then gone.

He let another sigh escape his lips, before he closed his eyes "I have to tell her once… I have to…" he whispered, just before he slowly fell asleep.

Rosette watched him once in a while and kept an eye on him. She got everything cleaned up and then she went into the kitchen to make lunch.

Nyx appeared in the door meowing loudly "Hello sweetie" Rosette said "Hungry?" the black cat rubbed against her leg, meowing even louder. Rosette chuckled "Here ya go sweetie" she cooed when the cat purred and started eating.

She brought the food into the living room and set it on the table. She looked at Chrono's sleeping form, he still had some blood in his hair, he had to wash it out himself as soon as he felt well enough.

His long purple hair was hanging down from the couch edge and onto the floor. She found a blanket and draped it over him, a warm look in her eyes "You have done so much for me…" she whispered "Now it's my turn"

Nyx came into the living room as well, licking his mouth before he used his paw to clean his face. After the grooming, he jumped onto the couch and lay down on Chrono's stomach, purring silently as if afraid to wake him up "You're worried too aren't you Nyx?" Rosette whispered, then walked back into the kitchen.

She decided to stay the whole day, maybe even stay for the night, just to make sure he was alright.

She was still wondering about all the blood and no wounds, how was that possible? She couldn't find an answer on that "Like I said, I'll keep an eye on him…" she said, then prepared lunch at the couch table (Is it called that? -.-)

She would make Chrono relax today, no matter what happened.

**A/N: Well, that was chapter 11 I hope you liked it :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Gosh… I've got a bad cold -.- sniff, but here is next chapter anyway. I hope you like it.**

Chrono was slowly waking up by the delicious smell of food. He heard ruffling in the kitchen, telling him Rosette was still there. He looked around the room and felt a soft furball at his legs. He smiled and stroked Nyx over the long black fur.

"You're awake?" he heard a voice ask and he looked up to see Rosette come in through the door with a tray. Chrono smiled "Yea, I feel much better now" he said and sat up, making Nyx get up as well.

"Are you sure?" she asked and Chrono nodded "I am sure… thank you" Rosette blushed "It was nothing… that's what friends are for" she said and placed the food on the table "Now eat, you need it" she said and sat down beside him.

"Looks good" he commented and started eating "It _is_ good" he smiled

"You're not going to work today are you?" she asked after a while "I mean, since you're sick and all…"

"I know I shouldn't, but I have to" Chrono replied and looked at her "It's Friday after all, it's not that bad"

"I could take over for you…" Rosette suggested "If you want… it wouldn't bother me"

"I already feel better Rosette" he reassured "I can do it… and you can help me" he smiled and then it was settled "Okay…" was Rosette's last word, knowing she couldn't persuade him. She just hoped there wouldn't happen anything bad to him.

As if knowing what she was feeling, he laid a hand on her shoulder "Come on… don't look like that… give me that bright smile of yours" he said "Nothing is going to happen, I promise"

She sighed, but then a smile spread over her features "Okay… if you really promise, then it's okay" she said

After lunch, Chrono suggested they took a little walk, he told her that some fresh air would do him well. She thought about it a few seconds, but couldn't ignore Chrono's pleading look. She just hoped he wouldn't jump into a pile of leaves again.

"You should wash out the rest of the blood first though" she noted, making him look into a mirror at his hair. His bangs were stiff from the crimson blood "And you need a new shirt too"

He laughed "Yes mother" he said and hurried into the bathroom. She rolled her eyes and walked into the kitchen to wash the dishes. Nyx had jumped onto the couch again and started grooming his long fur.

When Chrono was done, they both walked out of the house and started walking towards an unknown destination, well, for Rosette it was unknown; Chrono knew where they were going.

"Mind to tell me where to?" she asked after a while, but Chrono shook his head "Nope" he just replied "Why not?" she asked

"It's a surprise" he told her with a smug grin "Got money with you?" he then asked "Uhm… yes, why?" "Oh nothing" he answered with an even bigger grin, Rosette giving him a suspicious look.

They soon ended at some big stables "What are we doing here?" Rosette asked and let her eyes travel around; there were horses and riders everywhere "You see… I know someone here aaaand…" he said and gave her another grin.

Suddenly it dawned on her what he was up to "Oh no you don't… I'm not gonna sit on such a big animal… forget it" she told him "I can't ride a horse"

He laughed at that "Everything has to have a first time" he said and pulled her into the stables by her hand "Maybe you made me sing in front of an audience, but not this… Chrono…" she squeaked, but again for no use.

A woman with long black hair was standing by one of the horses and was brushing its fur with a brush. Chrono walked over to her "Hello Christine" he called; making her look over at him "If it isn't my friend Chrono" she called back and turned towards them with a big smile "Long time no see Chrono" she said and gave him a hug.

She then looked at Rosette "You've got a girlfriend at last?" she asked "I'm Christine, I know Chrono for five years now" she told her.

"She isn't my girlfriend Christine, we're just friends" he explained "her name is Rosette Christopher"

Rosette stretched her hand out towards Christine "Nice to meet you" she said with a smile, Christine taking her hand and shaking it slightly "Nice to meet you too" she replied.

Chrono stood beside Rosette "We're here to take a little ride" he said with a smile, making Rosette look up at him with a glare "You mean you are here to take a ride… I'm not going to sit on the back of such a big animal" she said and looked away.

Chrono leaned down and whispered "Either we're both riding a horse, or I'm gonna make you do something much worse than that" a grin spread over his features.

"And what would that be?" she whispered back, looking at him. His grin turned into a smirk "You're gonna see that soon enough if you still don't want to" he replied.

Christine watched them with great amusement "Are you sure you're not a couple?" she asked grinning and began to laugh when Rosette turned towards her and said "Absolutely… see what he does to me?"

"Christine, just show us our horses" Chrono said and grabbed Rosette's arm, so she couldn't escape. Christine stopped laughing "Haha… very well… follow me please" she said, still with a smile.

Chrono got a big black stallion "That's Ari, means eagle on Icelandic" Christine told him and showed Rosette her horse too. Her horse was a little brown mare "A mare huh? More a nightmare to me…" she grumbled "That's my little favourite" Christine told her "Her name is Twinkle"

Rosette neared the horse with wary steps "Twinkle huh?" she said and took a closer look at the horse "Looks safe enough from here… though how am I gonna get up there?" she asked and eyed Chrono a look when he swiftly swung himself onto Ari's back.

"You have tried this before haven't you?" she asked him growling, making him laugh "I never said I hadn't" he said "Want me to help you up?" he added and got down again, making Christine hold Ari's reins (Just to make it clear, I'm no horse expert or something like that okay? -.-)

Chrono got over beside the blonde, she threw him a short glare, only making him smile at her "Next time I decide where to go" she said firmly

"Sure… now put your left foot into the stirrup and then grab the little knob on the saddle, pull yourself over the horse's back and then you are up" he explained

"I'm gonna make a fool out of myself if I try it" she complained, but Chrono just turned her around so she was looking at him "Try it… I'm gonna make sure you're not making a fool out of you"

She looked at him or a few seconds, just to make sure he was saying the truth, then sighed "Okay okay…" she grumbled and let him help her up. She had a little difficulty in getting over the horse back, but soon she sat in the saddle like a real rider "There, wasn't that hard was it?" Chrono asked with a smile and got up on his horse as well.

"Just let's get this over with" Rosette grumbled and got a helmet from Christine.

**A/N: I didn't know what to write here so… -.- I hope you liked it anyway…**** I have to sleep now -.- sniff**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: ****here is next chapter. I hope it's good, though I'm not actually in a good mood.**

Chrono made Ari walk around in circles; while Rosette didn't move at all "I am not going to ride this horse Chrono" she said firmly and got back down onto the safe ground. Chrono pouted "Then what are you going to do?" he asked and got down as well.

She turned towards him with a smirk "I'm going to buy some delicious cocoa and stay inside in the nice warmth, if you want to go outside on a horseback then I'll not be in your way" she said and began walking away. Chrono grabbed her arm though "How about we share one horse, I'm riding and you sit behind me just enjoying the view" he pulled her over towards Ari "Ari here seems like a strong stallion, strong enough to carry two"

"You're not one giving up are you?" she sighed, looking at him "Come on Rosette… I… I have to tell you something… please… and besides, it can't be more dangerous than driving two on a motorbike" he pleaded, his eyes looking at her sadly. He had decided to tell her the truth; he couldn't keep it a secret anymore.

"Okay, but no running or something deal?" she stretched out her hand towards him and narrowed her eyes. Chrono smiled "Deal" he shook her hand and pulled her towards the black horse.

He got up first, then pulled Rosette up behind him "Better wrap your arms around me, don't want you to fall off" he said with a smile, earning him another glare before she did what he said.

"I trust you Chrono; don't forget that" she grumbled, but Chrono winced at her words "Don't say that please… I might hurt you soon" he whispered.

Christine went back to them "Stay on the marked path okay? You'll see it on the small horse shoes painted on the trees" she said "And don't forget to wear your helmets all the time, falling of a horse is a heck of a lot of pain I can tell, so hang on Rosette" she added, not making Rosette more calm by that comment "Thank you Christine" Rosette said, gritting her teeth and a fake smile upon her lips.

"But we get of the horse and walk too can't we?" Rosette asked nervously

"Sure we can, just tell me if you want that" Chrono answered and made Ari walk slowly towards a little wood near the stables. Rosette automatically tightened her grip around him when the horse started moving.

They rode in a slow pace through the orange/golden wood. Rosette sat stiffly behind the red eyed young man "How is it?" he asked smiling; throwing a small glance over his shoulder at her "My back hurts" she grumbled "Can we walk now?"

He sighed "Well, okay then" he replied and stopped the horse. He jumped down and helped her down as well.

Instead they walked through the wood in silence.

After a long time of just walking, Chrono broke the silence "Uhm… Rosette?" he began, thinking about how to explain it to her in a way she wouldn't get too hurt. A task that was impossible.

"Hmm?" she turned to look at him, waiting for him to speak. He had a pained expression on his face "What's wrong Chrono?" she asked and stopped walking. Chrono stopped as well.

Chrono took a deep breath before speaking "I have to tell you something…" he started saying, looking her in the eyes "I should have told you earlier but…" he started hesitating, should he really tell her? Destroy her happy life? Well, as happy as it could be… He sighed again.

"What is it?" she asked, knowing something was wrong. She took a step closer "Tell me…"

"We…we're friends right?" he suddenly asked, confusing her "Yes… we are" she replied "Why do you ask?"

He sighed for the third time "I…-" he let his hand run through his hair, a sign of frustration "You… you know at the bar last time? Aion was there?"

She nodded "What about it?" he looked away, not able to look her in the eyes. He had to fulfil it, he couldn't just stop now.

"You remember Aion had a phone call right?" he was about to destroy her life, but he couldn't stop. She believed in a happy life with Aion a happily ever after, but it would be over in a few minutes. He started walking around, not able to stand still. Rosette was looking at him, she was confused.

"Chrono, what are you trying to say?" she asked, grabbing his arm, effectively stopping him in his tracks. He still avoided her eyes though.

He took another deep breath "Okay… I don't know if it's the right thing to tell you" he said "But it's impossible for me to keep it in anymore" he walked over to Ari and stood so his back was facing her.

"Do you know who called him?" he asked all of a sudden, he didn't let her give him an answer though "I know it… I heard the conversation… well, only what he said, but I know he is…" he trailed off, drooping his head, watching a little bug creep around on the ground.

"Chrono… if you have something to tell me about Aion, then say it… " she said, starting to get impatient as well, her hands fisting at her sides "Stop babbling and just tell me what the heck is wrong"

He frowned "I know it's going to hurt you… but I have to say it… I would be a bad friend if I didn't"

Her eyes narrowed "Spill" she almost ordered and stepped behind him. Another sigh escaped his lips "I heard Aion say that you asked many questions… he said that he didn't tell anything though… he was talking to a woman, maybe the colleague he had to go to Germany with" he still didn't turn towards her "He is having an affair with that other woman Rosette… he doesn't love you as much as you thought… he is cheating on you, he isn't the prince that will give you a happily ever after…" he choked. It was out, now he had told her.

"H-How can you be so sure about that?" he heard her question, he didn't answer though. Anger started flaring up in her "How can you be sure about it?" she repeated, louder this time. Chrono frowned "He called her darling… I couldn't believe it myself, but he did" Chrono answered at last.

"But I thought…" she began, but trailed off. A deep frown appeared on her face and she turned around, starting to walk "Rosette?" Chrono called after him "Just leave me alone for a while…" she growled and then started running.

"Dammit" Chrono cursed and looked after her disappearing form, until it was gone in between the trees. He got onto Ari's back and started slowly following her. Slowly so she could have her privacy, not noticing that his eyes had turned into golden a while ago.

Rosette kept running until she couldn't anymore. She stopped at a small lake in the middle of the wood. A few ducks were swimming happily in the dirty water, sometimes ducking their small heads under to get their food.

She just wanted to be alone, she was confused and just wanted to be alone.

**A/N: Well… let's grant her that wish shall we? -.- I know it's become a bad chapter "Sorry about that" **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Here is next chapter like always **

Chrono rode slowly through the wood. He started to feel a slight pain in his back though, but shrugged it off, thinking it was nothing. Finding Rosette was more important now anyway.

He felt really bad, should he really have told her? "Of course I should" he scolded "I can't keep something like that a secret"

He looked around; he didn't know how far Rosette had gone. After about fifteen minutes he saw her at a small lake. She was sitting on the ground. He got down from the horse and walked slowly over to her. When he was a few metres behind her he talked.

"Rosette?" he saw her tense up at first, before turning her head towards him. He didn't see any tears on her face, but bitterness.

He walked closer, making her get up from the ground. She didn't say anything though.

"Hey… how are you feeling? Bad huh?" he asked, a sad smile on his face. She looked down "How else would I feel?" she asked bitterly and turned back towards the lake "I just found out my boyfriend has been cheating on me for a long time… how would you feel?"

He winced at her words "I'm sorry…" he apologized quietly "I couldn't keep it in anymore"

"Why do you apologize to me?" she snapped "If one should apologize it should be him… but even if he did, it wouldn't make me feel any better"

"How are you gonna tell him that you know?" Chrono asked "He probably tells you it's all a lie"

"He'll find out soon enough when he comes home and finds all his stuff on the dump" she grumbled "That's for sure"

Chrono smiled "I thought you would burst into tears when I told you" he said "I never thought of you being so… how to put it… so wicked"

"Then you didn't know me good enough" she replied and looked at him once again "I have lost enough tears for that creep"

Chrono chuckled "What are you gonna do now?" he asked

"First of all, I'm gonna make you go home and sleep, then I will take home and throw all Aion's things into the garbage while I laugh evilly" she explained "After that I'm gonna go out and buy me some very expensive stuff for Aion's savings… oh sweet revenge" she grinned and walked over to the black horse.

Chrono followed her "Seems you're free on the market again" he smiled, got up on Ari's back and then helped the blonde up as well.

"Yep, and you know what? It actually feels quite good" she replied and wrapped her arms around his waist when the horse started walking again, this time though, she rested her head on his back as well "Thank you Chrono" she whispered "For caring about me"

"You're welcome" he whispered back and rode back towards the stables.

When they arrived, Chrono helped Rosette back down on the ground "So… what to do now?" Chrono asked

"Like I said, I will bring you home and make you sleep and then I will take home and throw all Aion's stuff into the garbage" Rosette replied and started walking.

"I'm not tired though" Chrono pouted "I don't wanna sleep"

"You do what I say or I'm gonna throw you into the garbage as well" Rosette threatened and took a hold of his ear before pulling him away from the stables.

"Owowowowow… okay okay, I'll obey" Chrono whimpered, until she let him go "Good" she replied.

They walked down the street in silence. Both didn't know what to say to the other. Chrono again felt the pain in his back, but thought it was only because he hadn't rode in a long time. His eyes changed from red to golden for a few seconds, before they turned back again.

When they arrived at Chrono's house, they were met by a meowing Nyx. The black cat purred and brushed against Chrono's leg "I see… you're very hungry" he said

"I'll go home Chrono" Rosette told him "I'll see ya soon"

"Okay… bye Rosette" Chrono called and closed the door after she left.

Rosette sighed; her mood suddenly became depressing and bitter. How could Aion do something like that? What had she done wrong? Had she said or done something that could make him do something like that to her? Did she really deserve what had happened?

The questions didn't let her go. She had to confront him sometime, what should she tell him?

Soon she arrived at her apartment. She opened the door and stepped inside. She didn't feel good when she walked in, didn't even feel at home there anymore. She looked around and noticed the pictures of her and Aion. They looked so happy, Aion smiling and having an arm draped around her. She wondered if he had been cheating on her at that time as well.

All of a sudden, she felt a tear trail slowly down her cheek, soon to be followed by another one. She wiped her eyes harshly "No… I told Chrono I wouldn't loose anymore tears over that creep" she snarled, took the photo and threw it into the garbage can, it splintered into a thousand pieces.

"Why did you do that?" she yelled bitterly, tears flowing down her cheeks "What did I do wrong?" she let herself fall onto the couch where she buried her ace into the pillows. There she lay and cried out her pain.

A long time after, she was woken by a loud sound from the stairway outside the door. She hadn't even noticed she had fallen asleep. She rubbed her eyes and let her gaze travel to the clock on the wall, it said 11:30 AM "Did I sleep that long?" she asked herself and got up from the couch.

She turned on a lamp beside the couch and closed the curtains. Her stomach grumbled loudly and she made her way into the kitchen.

She suddenly heard the loud sound from the stairway again "Who or what could that be?" she thought and walked out to her door. She opened it slowly and peeked out; there was no one there though.

She closed and locked the door again "Strange" she thought and headed back into the kitchen. She didn't notice a big shadow pass by her window in the living room.

It was gone when she walked back in and sat down in front of the television. She zapped through the channels, but didn't seem to be interested in anything though.

She ended up in seeing some kind of comedy show instead, hoping it would somehow manage to cheer her up.

"My life sucks" she whispered and ate her hurrily prepared dinner, watching the comedian in a bored manner.

**A/N: That was that chapter I'll write the next one soon.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N****: its chapter number 15. I am bored again -.- again two chapter for two fanfics in one day… gosh **

She decided it wasn't worth staying up any longer, so she turned out the TV, turned out the light and then walked into the bedroom, where she changed into a violet silky nightgown. She crept under the covers and pulled them up over her. She reached for a book on her nightstand and read a few pages.

Soon though she fell asleep, the book falling onto the floor and landing with a muffled _BONK_.

A few hours passed by, the light still burning from her lamp. She woke up when she heard a loud sound coming from outside her window though. She rubbed her eyes before she opened them and looked around.

"What was that?" she asked sleepily and sat up. The sound was heard once again, her eyes shot immediately towards the curtains of her window. She slowly got up and made her way over towards the window.

She pulled the curtains aside so she could peek outside. There was nothing there though "I am probably just a little tired" she thought "A lot has happened today" she closed the curtains again and got back into bed, turning off the light before falling asleep again.

She was woken up the next morning by her telephone. She groaned and stretched before she got up and almost stumbled into the living room where her phone was placed. She yawned loudly before taking it.

"Yea?" she replied with a weary voice "Who's there?" she scratched her ear with an index finger.

"Hello darling" she heard the oh so familiar voice of Aion purr in the phone "So… how is my sweet honey mouse"

"Better than you think creep" she thought, but instead cooed back "I miss you so much honey, when are you going to get home again? I have a surprise for you" her evil thoughts were about to strangle him mentally while she talked with him.

"I miss you too sweetness" he purred back, making her giggle fakely. He laughed softly at that "So… what have you been doing?" he asked "I hope you aren't bored without me"

"No… why should I?" she asked "You know Chrono from the bar? He invited me out yesterday for a nice trip in the wood on a horseback… it was so beautiful"

"Oh really?" Aion replied, she inwardly cheered when she noticed the growl in his voice.

Suddenly she heard Rizelle's voice calling him once again from the background. Her evil thoughts started strangling her as well "Was that Rizelle?" Rosette asked, making Aion stutter "Uhm… y-yes it was… sorry darling, I have to go now"

"Okay honey" Rosette purred "I'll be waiting for you with my surprise then"

Aion laughed again "I can't wait darling" he purred back "I'll be home soon… I promise… you know I can't stay away from you so long"

"Of course you can't" Rosette replied with a sweet giggle "Bye bye"

Aion made a kissing sound "Bye bye" he cooed before hanging up.

Rosette's sweet smile turned into pure fury "It's gonna be a surprise you'll not forget in a long time" she growled and walked into the bedroom to change into normal clothes.

"So… where to start?" she asked herself when she let her eyes travel around the apartment. She began with Aion's clothes. She took them all and stuffed them all into a big plastic bag. After that, she took the bag and threw it out the window down into the big garbage can underneath the window.

Under some of his clothes she found a little box. She took it and opened it up. In the box were a few photos of Aion and Rizelle. That was just all of the evidence she needed. Rizelle was a big thin woman with beautiful brown eyes and long silky dark brown hair.

"You can have him all by yourself now Rizelle, I'll find someone far better than him" she growled "I'm gonna find someone who really cares about me and who would never leave me alone" then she continued throwing out Aion's stuff.

After a few hours, she stopped and looked around; it looked good in her opinion. She walked over to the couch and sat down. She took the phone and typed Chrono's number. She wanted to tell him Aion had called her.

She waited a few minutes before the phone was taken "Hello?" she heard Chrono say, though his voice sounded terribly tired "Hello Chrono, sorry did I wake you up?" she asked embarrassed, but he chuckled "No, I was just dozing off on my couch for a bit" he replied "My back hurts a bit is all"

She smiled "It's your own fault, it was your idea to go riding" she scolded.

"I know… maybe I should take it easy today" he said, a smile in his voice "What's the news?" he then asked, she almost forgot it "It's Aion, he called me a few hours ago" she told him.

"What did he say?" Chrono asked, his voice serious

"Well he told me he missed me, he couldn't stay away from me in such a long time all that jazz" she replied "I told him I have a surprise for him when he comes home, I heard Rizelle calling him in the background, he had to go, we hung up and I started throwing his stuff out"

"Wauw… that was… nice" he chuckled "You didn't tell him you know about his affair?"

"Of course not… where would the fun be?" she asked smirking "I lost a few tears last evening after I came home, but that was all" she told

"Wanna go sing with me tonight? They start to miss us I think" Chrono questioned "And I need it"

"What about your back?"

"It's okay… I'll survive it, don't worry" Chrono replied with a smile

"Okay then, anything special I have to wear?"

"No, you look good in everything you wear, cya at six" he said and then hung up

"Bye" she said and hung up as well.

She looked at the clock "It's about one now, I have a lot of time" she thought, took the clock and threw it out of the window as well.

She took her coat and her purse and decided to buy something very expensive from Aion money. She smiled at the thought "I can buy everything I want" she thought and walked out the door and towards the mall.

"Hmm… what to buy first? Maybe the new shoes I always wanted? Or maybe the new perfume? Ah… I could buy this lovely bracelet I always wanted" her grin grew bigger and bigger "This day is gonna be wonderful"

**A/N: Hope you liked it until next chapter.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Next chapter ****I didn't know what to write here -.- **

"Oh mi gosh I'm late, I'm so late" Rosette yelled while running as fast as she could to the bar, where Chrono was probably already waiting. She turned a corner and saw the bar in the distance.

Rosette had been in the mall, she hadn't bought any expensive things like she said she wanted though, she couldn't. The only thing she had bought was a new dress for the stage. It was another black dress.

She increased her pace a little more and stopped then at the entrance. The big guard recognized her "You're late Miss" he said "They have already played one song"

"I know I'm late, sorry" she said and hurried into the bar. She stopped and tried to catch her breath, she could hear the music playing and Chrono singing. She walked behind the stage and got ready. She heard the song end "Okay a little pause before we play next song" she heard Chrono say into the micro.

When Chrono walked behind the stage, he saw Rosette "I didn't think you were coming Rosette" he said and walked over to her "Sorry I'm late" she apologized "I forgot time"

Chrono chuckled "It's okay" he said with a smile "After all you have been through it's okay"

She gave him a hug "Thank you Chrono" she said, Chrono hugged her back "You're welcome… how are you by the way?" he then asked.

"I'm fine" she smiled "Don't worry, I even found a song to sing… it's an old one though"

"Oldies are still the best" Chrono said "I don't like all the new stuff… the music itself has gone lost in the most of it, a real shame"

"Break is over boys and girl" Fred said, and soon they were all back on the stage "Ready for your solo Rosette?" Chrono asked "Sure I am" she smiled

"Hello again" Chrono said in the micro "Our lost little song bird has come at last-" he lay a hand on Rosette shoulder "And she is ready to give her first solo tonight… here is Rosette Christopher"

People started applauding and Rosette stepped forwards "Hello you all" she greeted "Uhm… the song I'm gonna sing is a very old oldie, it's called "Boogie Wonderland" and is sung by a group called "Earth, Wind and Fire" please enjoy"

Chrono smiled "I like this song, I didn't know you knew this group" he said "I know a lot of old groups Chrono" she smiled back, and made the boys started the song (Like always Youtube ) Chrono this time sat at the keyboard.

"Dance boogie wonderland, ha ha,  
Dance boogie wonderland  
Midnight creeps so slowly into hearts,  
Of men who need more than they get  
Daylight deals a bad hand,  
To a woman who has laid too many bets

The mirror stares you in the face and says  
Baby, uh uh it don't work  
You say your prayers through you don't care  
You dance and shake the hurt  
Dance boogie wonderland, ha ha,  
Dance boogie wonderland

Sound fly through the night  
I chase my vinyl drams to boogie wonderland  
I find romance when I start to dance in boogie wonderland  
I find romance when I start to dance in boogie wonderland

All the love in the world cant be gone  
All the need to be loved cant be wrong  
All the records are playing  
And my heart keeps saying  
Boogie wonderland, wonderland  
Dance boogie wonderland  
Dance boogie wonderland

All the love in the world cant be gone  
All the need to be loved cant be wrong  
All the records are playing  
And my heart keeps saying  
Boogie wonderland, wonderland  
Dance boogie wonderland, ha ha,  
Dance boogie wonderland"

Rosette stopped singing and the audience broke into cheering and applauding. Rosette smiled brightly at them all and took a bow "Thank you" she said

Chrono walked closer to her "That was great Rosette" he smiled "You've got real talent"

Rosette blushed "I don't know… I don't think I should-" "Of course you should dear" Fred broke in "You're wonderful, if I wasn't married already, I would marry that beautiful voice of yours" he grinned, making everybody laugh.

Rosette smiled warmly at them. They were all so friendly to her. She wasn't alone, she had many friends again. All thanks to Chrono, her best friend.

Chrono noticed her smile "You look happy" he said "Are you happy?" Rosette nodded "Yes I am… I have friends again" she whispered "I lost my love, but I still have a lot of friends"

Rosette, Chrono and the others sang a few more songs before they stopped and said goodbye. People cheering and clapping when they left the stage and jumped down to their friends. Chrono pulled Rosette over to the bar "Would you like something to drink?" he asked, but she shook her head "No thanks Chrono"

"Aww… just one little drink? Come on" he pleaded

"Well… okay then, but only one" she then said and sat down on one of the chairs "Good girl" he said and ordered two drinks for them. While they drank, Rosette looked around, happy faces everywhere.

She closed her eyes and listened to the laughter and the music coming from the radio, everyone seemed to have the time of their lives. She felt good. All the sadness and loneliness long gone.

Chrono was watching her silently smiling, but soon the smile faded away. A slight pain shot through his veins, his ears and teeth started to hurt as well. He winced slightly, but it was enough for Rosette to notice "Chrono? Are you okay?" she asked

"Heh… to be honest… ouch… not really…" he smiled.

Rosette gasped, his teeth had changed. Fangs, he had fangs now "Chrono… what's happening to you?" she asked concerned and grabbed him before he fell of his chair and onto the floor.

Chrono grit his teeth "I-I have to get out of here" he murmured and got up, heading for the entrance door. Rosette made him lean on her shoulder "What's wrong?" she asked "What is happening?"

"I-I'll s-show you outside… but stay away from me…" he told her and opened the door.

Outside he pushed Rosette away from him, his eyes starting to glow in a golden colour. Rosette backed away from him. Rosette clasped her hands in front of her mouth. A painful scream echoed through the cool autumn air. Rosette's eyes widened "Chrono…"

He crumpled and fell to his knees. His hands were changing too, turning into sharp claws. Rosette wanted to scream, wanted to run away, but she couldn't leave Chrono alone like that.

"What am I going to do… what?" she thought frantically, her eyes travelling around the empty street "Oh God… CHRONO"

**A/N: A little short maybe? Oh well… hope you enjoyed it anyway and if you didn't, never mind that. ****I don't know if I actually like how this chapter turned out… I am too lazy to change it though -.-**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: its chapter number 17. It's again one of those I-can't-stop-writing days -.- 'sigh' I should really take a break...**

She backed further away from him. He rose to his feet, staring with glowing eyes at the ground. He was panting, his whole body filled with pain.

She couldn't help him, no matter how much she wanted to. What was she supposed to do?

"Run…"

She turned her eyes towards him; had he spoken to her? "Chrono?" she couldn't see his eyes, his hair had fallen in front of his face and was covering the most of it. She took a step forwards "Chrono… what happens with you?" she called. She froze when he let out an agonizing roar "RUN" he screamed "RUN AS FAST AS YOU CAN ROSETTE"

She hesitated at first, but suddenly wings burst out from his back and big ivory horns appearing on his temples, blood coming from them.

She screamed and spun around, then started running down the dark street.

A smirk found its way onto the man's face, his eyes glowing brightly "But no matter how fast you run… I'm gonna get you" he whispered and took off, flaring his giant wings.

Rosette panted, she had trouble running on the hard pavement because of her high heeled shoes. She stopped for a few seconds and took them off. She threw the shoes on the street and started running again "Oh my God… this can't be real" she thought panicked. She turned a corner and ran down a small alley.

The park had to be in the near distance somewhere. There was almost no light in this alley; the only light was coming from the full moon above.

Suddenly she heard flapping of wings, echoing on the walls of the alley. It wasn't a bird. It was far bigger than that. She looked upwards and noticed a big shadow looming over the alley in the moonlight.

She gasped and increased her speed.

He wouldn't hurt her would he? He was her best friend, he couldn't hurt her.

A loud roar interrupted her thoughts; it was a roar no animal in the whole world would make. She turned another corner and saw the park in the distance. Maybe she could find a hide there? It was worth a try.

She hurried through the gates into the park. She knew it was dangerous for a girl to be alone in the park at night, but nothing in this whole park could be more dangerous than her pursuer, she was sure about that.

Her side hurt and she had to stop. She couldn't run any longer. Her bare feet were sore as well.

She panted and tried to catch her breath. She looked upwards, but the shadow had vanished "Maybe he lost track of me…" she thought and let her eyes travel around the trees surrounding her. She still wasn't able to understand what had just happened "Chrono…"

"Taking a little break?" She jerked her head up and saw Chrono standing a few metres away from her, his wings folded on his back. He was leaning casually on a tree.

"C-Chrono…" she whispered and backed away from him "W-What has happened to you?"

His smirk widened "This is my true form Rosette" he said, stepping closer "Do you like it?" he asked, obviously amused over the girls fright.

She shook her head "No… this can't be you" she whispered, her voice shaking. He took another few steps closer, making her back further away from him. He laughed "Can't it? It's true though" he said amused over the fearful look in her eyes.

She spun around and started running again. Chrono laughed "Don't worry, I'll get you girl" he said and took off once more.

He landed right in front of her, making her run straight into him. She fell backwards and landed hardly on the ground. She winced in pain, but then let her sapphire eyes lock pleadingly onto his golden.

There was nothing left of her friend in those eyes. All the warmth and friendliness was gone. The only thing left was the demon in front of her.

"Please Chrono…" she begged "Come back… you're my best friend" tears started prickling in the corner of her eyes "Please…"

Chrono laughed "Poor girl" he said "Luck really isn't on your side is it?"

Her tears started flowing down her cheeks "Chrono…" her voice was not more than a mere whisper. She didn't know what to do.

Chrono sat down on his knee in front of her, taking her chin between his fingers "What you see now is the true Chrono" he whispered "Your best friend is gone… and to be honest… you'll be gone in a few minutes too" his smirk widened even more "Don't worry, it will only be a little pinch in your neck, then it's gonna be over" he whispered and leaned closer.

Rosette closed her eyes, her tears streaming down her cheeks and over his fingers. Her whole body shivering.

The pinch never came though. She opened her left eye to peek up at him. She gasped when she saw his face was full of pain. He jumped away from her and gripped his head with his clawed hands. He began to scream loudly again. He crumpled and blood began to stream out from his temples and back.

Rosette froze, only watching him with horror. What was happening to him now?

Another painful scream echoed through the park. The wings were disappearing back into his back, his horns becoming smaller and then vanish as well. His claws were turning back into normal nails and his fangs were shrivelling back into normal teeth too.

He fell sideways onto the ground, his eyes closed. The grass underneath him turning from dark green to crimson red.

He was back to normal again. The blonde ran over to him lifting his head onto her lap "Chrono? Chrono…" she called fearfully "Chrono… wake up please" she pleaded.

He groaned and opened his eyes slowly. His gaze was unfocused at first, but then he noticed her over him "R-Rosette…" he winced, then tried to slowly stand up. He leaned on her shoulder; she didn't care about the blood. When he was again on his feet, he wrapped his arms around her "I'm so sorry Rosette…" he whispered "So terribly sorry… I couldn't control myself"

She hesitated at first, but then let her arms wrap around his shaking form too. He didn't stop apologizing. He pulled away a little to look in her eyes "Are you hurt? Did I do anything to you?" he asked fearful looking her over "You're okay?"

She nodded "I am okay Chrono… don't worry" she whispered back. He buried his face in her hair "I don't know why this happens Rosette… I never know when it's going to happen… I'm just lucky that I never hurt anyone" he said "But this time it was close… too close"

"Isn't there anyone that can help you?" she asked "There must be something we can do"

"I hope there is… I am endangering everyone around me if this happens" he replied "I don't want to loose you or anyone of my friends"

Rosette tightened her grip around him "I will help you find a way, don't worry"

He pulled away to look at her. Tears had found their way into his eyes as well "Thank you Rosette" he whispered "Thank you so much" again he pulled her closer and held her like this in a long time. Rosette was thinking hardly about what they could do.

Who could they ask to help him? Who was _able_ to help him? There was only one place she could think off. A place that could help him get rid of the demon inside of him was… the church.

**A/N: That was really hard to write -.- has it become good? **


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Here is chapter number 18 ****it's gonna be a little short though -.- I didn't really know what to write here... I just figured something out.**

The hot water from the shower was welcoming on her cold body. She still shivered a little after what had happened. She wasn't even sure if she would be able to fall asleep. The smell from the shampoo made her relax as well though. She stayed in the bathroom in about an hour.

Rosette and Chrono had walked home through the dark streets talking. They were cold, shivering and covered in blood. Chrono had asked over and over again if she was okay. She had smiled at him and reassured him that everything was okay.

Chrono didn't tell her much about his changing into a demon. He just told her he had always had that problem, it had never been as bad as this time though. It mostly happened at night, at day he mostly felt pain in his teeth, back, ears and head, even the fingers.

"We need a priest or something like that, maybe he can exorcise you" Rosette suggested. Chrono had agreed, he wanted to do everything to get rid of his "curse".

"You better go home; I don't know if it's safe enough for you to be with me" he said "We can meet tomorrow"

"Yes and then we go visit a church" she replied

"Want me to follow you home? We better hurry before we meet the police, if they see us like this, they will only think we have murdered somebody"

"No it's okay Chrono, see you tomorrow okay?" she said, before she walked down a street and towards her home. She wasn't happy to leave him alone, but someway, she didn't really dare to be alone with him either.

She walked out of her bathroom and towards her bedroom. She hurried under her covers and pulled them up to her chin. She turned out the light and waited for sleep to take over her exhausted form. After a few minutes, she found out she couldn't sleep.

The ticking of the alarm clock suddenly seemed so loud, the room seemed so big, cold and empty.

All of a sudden the phone rang and she got up from her warm bed to take it "H-Hello?" she asked and waited for answer.

"Hey it's me" she heard Chrono reply in the other end "Did I wake you up?"

"Hey Chrono, no don't worry, I couldn't sleep anyway" she replied and sat down on her couch "Is something wrong?"

Chrono hesitated a bit before talking "Uhm… the thing is… I missed the last bus home, I know it might be a bad idea but…-" he trailed off

"You can come and sleep here, I think there still are a few clothes of Aion left"

"I don't know if it's a good idea Rosette"

"Oh don't worry, I'll close and lock my door" she said "Come before you get a cold"

"Okay… I'll be there in a few minutes then, bye"

"Bye"

She hung up and started rummaging through her things "I have to find the key" she thought "Where is it?" She never used the bedroom door key, so it was hard to find it "I just use my big suitcases to block the door then" she said after some long searching.

Soon she heard someone knock on the door; she walked out to open it. She was met by a blood covered Chrono "Sorry" he said and walked inside "I waited for the bus, but it never came" he said.

She closed the door after him "It's okay, I have placed some clothes in the bathroom, you can take a shower then, then I have to find some pillows and blankets for you" she walked by him and into the living room "Thank you" he said with a smile and disappeared into the bathroom.

She found two pillows and a blanket. Suddenly Chrono popped his head out through the door opening "Uhm… mind if I sing?" he asked blushing embarrassedly "It helps me relax"

She chuckled "No, its okay" she smiled

"Thanks" he said, a smile of his own on his face, then he disappeared back into the bathroom. A couple of minutes later she heard a song emerge from behind the bathroom door.

She walked over and called "Chrono? Are you hungry?"

The song stopped "No I'm not" he called back

"Okay" then the song started again and she made her way into the kitchen. She found a few slices of bread and some marmalade. She ate it while watching TV.

Chrono soon exited the bathroom and sat down beside Rosette on the couch "I really needed that" he said smiling "I felt really dirty, but not in that way dirty though"

Rosette laughed "I know I know" she smiled. She glanced at the clock "It's late huh?" Chrono asked, looking at her.

She looked back at him "Yea, I better go sleep, will you be okay?" she asked

"Sure, goodnight Rosette" he replied.

She got up from the couch and headed towards her bedroom. She said goodnight and closed the door after her, pushing her suitcase in front of it.

She crept under her covers and closed her eyes. After a few minutes, she fell asleep.

The night was peaceful, nothing happened. When Rosette came out of the bedroom, Chrono was still sleeping. She tip-toed by him and into the kitchen where she made coffee.

She then walked back into the bedroom to change.

"I'm hungry" she heard Chrono whimper "My stomach is killing me"

Rosette rolled her eyes "Well… you didn't want anything yesterday, it's your own fault you know"

Chrono sighed "I know… can I get something to eat now?"

"Breakfast will be ready in a few minutes, have a little patience" she said and disappeared back into her kitchen.

"We have to go visit the church today okay?" she called

"Yes… I just hope they can help me… I'm sick and tired of that curse"

"We have to stay positive… I'm sure they know the one or other spell against evil spirits" Rosette told him.

"Have you seen "Casper the friendly Ghost" and "The Ghostbusters" lately? Cause that just sounded so movie-like" Chrono teased "It's a church where they believe in God, I don't think they actually hunt and kill evil spirits"

"You never know… there is more between earth and heaven than you know" Rosette said with a grin and brought him the coffee.

"If you say so… I don't care as long as they can free me from that demon" he said, but didn't sound all too convinced though.

**A/N: I couldn't make it any longer now -.- I'm a little tired. I will continue soon though **


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Chapter number 19 **

After breakfast they headed for the next church "They just have to know what to do" Rosette said all the time, but Chrono wasn't convinced very much "But what are they supposed to do?" he asked "It's not that they can exorcise me like in the movies you know"

"You're so pessimistic Chrono" Rosette pouted

"No, I'm realistic" Chrono shot back "I just don't believe in something like that" he grabbed her wrist and stopped her in her tracks "Come on, let's go back and then make ready for our show"

"If you don't wanna go I can go alone" she just replied, making Chrono frown. There was no way in winning this quarrel. He sighed and gave up.

Soon they arrived at the church; the minister was at the altar. He turned around and saw them. He was a little brown haired guy with a big beard "Hello my children, how can I help you?" he asked and walked towards them with a friendly smile.

"Hello Father" Rosette greeted

"Are you here for a wedding arrangement?" he asked and looked at Chrono "Cause if you are, I don't have time for a few weeks, young people today are so eager to get married that-"

"No no no… we are not here for marriage Father" Rosette said in a hurry, both she and Chrono blushing madly.

"Oh? Then why are you here my children?" the minister asked curiously.

"Well… Chrono here has a bit of a problem and we thought that you maybe could help him" Rosette explained, the priest listening carefully "He has a curse, he is possessed by an evil demon, and that demon takes over his body and makes him attack other people, can you help him?" she asked, hope sparkling in her eyes.

The priest's eyes widened "A demon in the house of God?" he hurried back to the altar and took a big crucifix that stood on the table "Go away, out… how can you say something like this? The church is a serious place my children and tolerates no such pranks…Out of here and first come back when you have regretted this prank…"

He almost chased them out of the church. He closed the door after them and left them on the pavement.

"I told you so" Chrono said "They can't help me Rosette" he took her hand and walked away from the church "Come on"

But Chrono…-" she began, but was interrupted by his voice "Rosette, nobody can help me, now come on, we have a show tonight" he let go of her hand and she followed him, her mood had fallen.

That evening they just sang a few songs. Chrono was like always.

After the show Rosette sat down at the bar and the bartender got her a drink. Chrono had went off to some people he knew.

She sighed. She was a little depressed, but not only because there wasn't any cure to Chrono's curse, she started thinking about Aion as well. Was Aion happy? Was she happy? What would he say when she told her she knew about his affair and had thrown all his stuff out?

The worst was, she started missing him. His warm eyes, his hugs. They were all fake. Nothing of what he had ever said to her was real.

"Rosette?" she looked up and saw the sad face of Chrono "Hey, what's wrong?" he asked and sat down beside her.

"Nothing, it's nothing" she replied, sadness audible in her voice "I-I'm just tired" she said as an excuse. She took another sip of her drink "Aion will be hom in a few weeks"

"Yes he will…" Chrono replied quietly

"Then I'm gonna tell him I know about Rizelle…" she continued.

"Yes…" Chrono replied again

"Then he will be angry at me, tell me I'm useless and live a happy life with Rizelle, while I'll stay alone…" there was bitterness in her voice

Chrono stayed silent this time. He didn't know what to say.

"Why did my life change? I just wanted to live happily ever after…" she whispered "What did I do wrong? Will I ever be happy?"

Chrono couldn't answer her that. He walked over to her and gave her a hug "I'm sorry Rosette" he said sadly.

The bartender watched them with tearful eyes, he walked onto the other side of the table to them and wrapped his arms around them both "I'm sorry tooo" he cried sadly. Rosette and Chrono sweat dropped, but didn't push the man away.

They all three stood like that in a long time. Even when Chrono wanted to let go, he couldn't.

The bartender hiccupped and wiped his eyes with a dirty dishcloth, then blew his nose in it loudly "Do you want another drink?" he asked, but both Chrono and Rosette shook their heads hurrily "No no no thanks"

The bartender sniffed sadly once more "Okay" he said and returned behind the bar table.

They just stared after him. Rosette pointed at him with an index finger, but Chrono just shrugged "At least your sadness has gone" he smiled, making Rosette laugh "True" then they both broke into laughter, and actually having fun the rest of the evening.

Rosette fell asleep fast that evening. Chrono had gone home to Nyx, he was sure the cat was hungry now, though he always gave the cat more than enough food.

Time just passed by after that, Rosette dreading more and more for the day Aion came home. She didn't know what to do.

Soon there was only two days left. Rosette was almost a wreck.

Chrono tried to make her calm down, but the most of it didn't work.

Suddenly he had a strong pain in his back and he had to find a place to lie down. They were in the park, so Rosette found a bench where he could rest "I really hate it" he said when the pain ceased.

Rosette sat down on the edge of the bench "This is just getting worse and worse" she murmured "I just want my life to be good again"

Chrono frowned. He knew most of it was his fault "I'm sorry" he apologized for the umpteenth time.

"Stop apologizing Chrono… it's my fault too" she said

He smiled "It's both our faults then okay?"

She nodded and smiled too "It would be boring too if everything was good…" she said "I'm happy I met you"

His smile widened "I'm happy I met you too" he replied "And I'm sure that soon your life will be okay again, I promise you that"

"Thank you Chrono… I really hope so"

**A/N: Okay, that was last chapter before my weekend Next chapter will maybe be written on Monday. Bye bye **


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Here is next chapter **

It was after the show in the bar. Fred had asked if they allowed him to sing once and Chrono had said yes. The whole bar started to laugh when he started singing "Mr. Bombastic" and making a silly slow dance to it while singing.

Chrono and Rosette were again on their way home "Fred is so funny" Rosette said with a smile "I couldn't even stop laughing when I sang with him"

Chrono smiled as well "I heard that… I was about to loose my hearing"

Rosette slapped him gently on his arm "You couldn't stop laughing too" she shot back "You played a lot of wrong notes"

"The audience couldn't hear me anyway" he said "They were listening to Fred" a small pain shot up through his spine. Rosette didn't notice him stop walking.

"Yea, maybe we should let him sing more often… I think people like him, don't you think?" she said and turned to look at Chrono, but then realised he was not there "Chrono?" she called but there was no answer. She stopped walking and turned around to look down the street from where they just came. It was all empty.

"Who do we have here?" she heard a too familiar voice say from right behind her. She spun around and saw Chrono. He was blood covered. Her eyes widened "Oh no…" she choked and backed away from him.

"Come… no running this time okay? I'll get you anyway" he said smirking "I promise it won't hurt, just-" he stopped midsentence when Rosette started running anyway and turned a corner, making her disappear out of his sight. Chrono sighed "Oh well… where would the fun be?" He shrugged and flared his wings, before taking off into the black starry sky.

"Now… where is she?" he asked himself and let his eyes scan the ground beneath him.

Rosette was running as fast as she could. She might have been lucky last time, but what if she didn't have as much luck this time?

She was thinking of a place to hide, but where? He was much faster than her.

She reached a big green area, a baseball field. She stopped, fully out of breath. She couldn't hear any flapping of wings. Wasn't he following her? Was he just giving her a head start, to make the hunt more fun?

She found a baseball bat lying at the end of the field. She ran towards it and grabbed it. She wasn't sure if she could really use it against him, but a good thing to bluff with.

Now she just waited. Darkness surrounding her, and her listening to every single sound.

She heard the bushes rattle in the distance and turned towards them, lifting the bat. It was only a little grey cat though. She sighed relieved.

Suddenly she felt a presence behind her "Found you" Chrono cooed, making her spin around with the bat in her hands "Stay away from me" she warned him "I won't be afraid to use this if you should come closer"

Chrono laughed "Are you sure?" he asked smirking, walking closer to her slowly.

She backed away from him "Stay where you are… I mean it Chrono" she threatened. Chrono started laughing again, not stopping his walk towards her. He spread his wings out to their full size, wanting to look bigger and scarier.

Rosette gasped and almost stumbled when he did that.

"Stop… I know Chrono is still in there somewhere" she called "You're not the real Chrono"

His smirk widened "Right now I am" he replied "And the more you try to escape me, the more I want to just tear you apart"

She was suddenly stopped by the big fence around the field. She lift the bat towards him in a threatening manner.

"All I need to do though is give you a little bite in your neck to get what I want" he stopped a few metres or so away from her "You don't need to worry, my fangs are so sharp, you won't even feel a thing"

He grabbed the bat and flung it out of her grasp and onto the grass far away from her. She was defenceless now.

"No…" she whispered "Leave me alone"

"Don't worry girl… I'll end your unlucky life" he whispered to her and walked closer. A clawed hand reaching up and pushing her long golden strands aside, exposing her neck.

Her eyes shut closed as he bared his fangs and leaned in.

What was she supposed to do? She was shaking. She just wanted to get away.

She felt his warm breath on her skin, then somethin small and sharp was gently placed on her skin "No… don't" She whispered, her voice filled with fear.

"AAHHRGG" Chrono screamed in pain and stumbled away from her. She was falling, but was catched just before she fell to the ground "Are you okay?" she heard a male voice ask, but it was a man she had never met before.

He had blonde hair and sky blue eyes that were filled with concern. In his hand was the baseball bat that Chrono had thrown away, there was a little blood on it.

"Are you okay?" he repeated, sitting her gently on the ground, still holding her shoulders "Y-Yes… I am" she replied "W-Who are you?"

"Later… we have to get away from that monster first" he said and lift Rosette up in his arms bridal style. She struggled though when she saw Chrono lying on the ground, slowly changing back to normal "No wait… Chrono might be hurt" she said and he let her down "But he's a-" "I know what he seems to be… but it's a curse, he isn't like that in real" she ran over to the purple haired boy and sat down beside him.

He was holding his side "Chrono… Chrono?"

He opened his eyes and saw her, a weary smile on his face "Thank God Rosette…" she pulled him up and let him rest against her "Are you okay?" they both asked each other in unison.

Rosette hugged him to her "I'm okay" she told him and he answered "Me too… well… except that I am all full of blood again and I have a real pain in my side… and that I almost-"

"Shh… just rest" she interrupted him, making him quiet down.

The blonde man walked over to them. Rosette looked up at him "Thank you very much" she said

"Yes, thank you" Chrono said as well.

"You're welcome" he replied, but had a serious look on his face "I see you are the one Father Joseph told me about" the man said

"Father Joseph?" Rosette asked "The Father in the church?"

"Yes… he told me about a strange couple that told him that the boy was cursed and changed into a demon" he explained "He told me it was just a prank, but luck for you, I didn't believe it was"

"Who are you?" Rosette asked.

The man made a slight bow "My name is Yuan Remington… I am a minister" he introduced "And I have to tell you boy… you're not the only one in this world with such a burden laid onto your shoulders… meet me tomorrow, and I'm going to show you what I mean"

The man turned to leave "Wait" Rosette called after him "Where do we meet?"

"In the park" Remington replied and disappeared in the distance, leaving the two alone.

Chrono reached for her hand and took it in his "We better meet him then huh?" he asked

Rosette nodded "Yes, we better" she replied and pulled Chrono a little closer "He might be able to help you" she whispered "At least I hope he will"

Chrono closed his eyes "I hope so too"

**A/N: I hope you liked it **


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Well… here is next chapter

**A/N: Well… here is next chapter ****-.- I can't stop writing right now, and got nothing really to do -.-**

Chrono was walking tiredly down the street the next morning. Nyx had meowed almost the whole night and kept him awake. His side still hurt. Who knew a priest could hit that hard with a baseball bat? "I guess I deserved it" he murmured and saw Rosette in the distance "At least she is okay"

He straightened up and pretended that everything was perfect.

She didn't see him at first; she was talking with Remington that had appeared a few minutes before him. The blonde man wore a long black coat, smiling when he talked with the young girl.

"Oh, hey Chrono" Rosette greeted when she noticed him at last "Hello" he replied, suppressing a yawn that was slowly creeping up on him.

"I'm happy you're both here" Remington said "If you would please follow me?" he started walking through the park, the curious pair following him "Where are we going?" Rosette asked, but Remington ignored it. She looked up at Chrono, who just shrugged.

Remington led them around in circles it seemed, they passed the same place twice. Chrono was almost thinking that that guy had forgotten where they were going.

"Uhm… excuse me?" Chrono began, making the blonde man turn towards him with an asking look "Uhm… it's just that we're going in circles and-" the purple head pointed out "Don't speak, only follow" Remington interrupted and looked away again. Chrono shrunk back and silenced.

Rosette went a little faster so she could walk beside the blonde priest "Uhm… may I ask where we're actually going?" she asked friendly

"We'll be visiting the Magdalene Order young Miss" Remington answered "It's a convent"

"Will they be able to help Chrono there?" she asked

"Time will show if they can, but right now it's uncertain to say" Remington replied "Your friend is a special case that requires special treatment… our weapon specialist will run a few tests on him first"

Chrono shivered, not really wanting to go there. What tests? What special treatment? He already cursed the day he was born with that curse. What would they do to him if he went all demon on them there? A convent was full of nuns wasn't it? What would he do to those poor girls? He already almost got Rosette killed; he wanted nothing like that to happen again. Chrono was starting to get nervous and hoped that Remington knew what he was doing.

Rosette could feel Chrono's upcoming nervousness and walked a little slower so he could keep up with her. She touched his arm, silently asking if he was okay. As a reply he smiled reassuringly at her, telling her it was alright.

Remington stopped at a black car "Please get in" he told them and sat down in the drivers' seat. Rosette and Chrono getting into the back. The blonde was looking out the window, watching the park disappear in the distance.

Silence engulfed them and it made Rosette think about Aion once again. She sighed. What was she supposed to do? What would Aion do when she told him it was over? Would he be happy or sad, maybe angry?

After about an hour they were in the country, fields on either side of the road "We're there soon" Remington informed them and turned a corner. In the distance lay a giant white building, a church right beside it.

Chrono swallowed, a demon, in a convent did absolutely not mix well.

Remington hadn't told them anything under the whole drive. They both didn't know what would await them.

The car stopped and Remington told them to get out and follow him. The building was even bigger in close-up. There were nuns everywhere, all wearing a blue and white habit with gold crosses on the shoulders and… were that gun belts at their hips?

Chrono and Rosette didn't believe their eyes, what were nuns doing with guns? Except that it rhymes that is. Chrono was even more nervous after that discovery.

Rosette wouldn't let any of them use a gun against her best friend, no one. No one would harm him; she didn't notice herself moving a little closer to the red eyed young man.

Chrono felt it though and smiled down at her. She was too protective.

Remington led them through a big brown wooden door and into a long hallway. There were pictures of earlier headnuns on the walls, none of them looking especially friendly. All were wearing a big silver cross with red rubies embedded in it around their necks.

A group of small girls in pink uniforms were going by them, throwing them curious looks. They all were about twelve or so years old. Remington greeted them with a smile and Rosette noticed the small girls starting to blush.

She saw them crane their heads so they could see where the priest was leading them, but then Remington turned a corner "They are apprentices" Remington informed the pair, as if sensing their questioning looks "Most of them are coming from rich homes or are even orphans… we take all in who is willing to go the path of God and fight the evil"

Remington led them out of the building and into the courtyard, where a lot of young nuns were reading. The weather wasn't all too cold today so it was perfect. These nuns were only teenagers and they turned their faces and watched Chrono, a blush on their faces.

Chrono smiled at them and they immediately stuck their heads together and started whispering, giggling madly.

They walked by a little building "This is where the Elder lives" Remington said "He is our weapon specialist and the one who is going to make some tests with you Chrono"

In that exact minute a big explosion was heard from the building, and smoke escaped the half open door "He isn't always successful with his new inventions" Remington added sweat dropping.

An old man came out coughing badly and the three stopped "'Cough' Hello Yuan" the old man called "Seems I have to 'cough' use something else than holy water for this experiment" he grinned and waddled over to them. Rosette didn't like the way he looked at her at and inched a little closer to Chrono.

Elder had a glint in his eyes as he saw the young blonde girl and the young purple haired man "Uuhh who do we have here?" he asked and grinned even more "Hello mi boy" he said and shook Chrono's hand. Chrono smiled "Hello, I'm Chrono" he introduced "Nice to meet you young man" Elder responded and turned his attention towards the girl behind the boy.

"And who might you be?" he asked.

Rosette peeked out from behind Chrono and forced a smile "I'm Rosette Christopher" she said and reached out her hand towards him. He took it, but instead of just shaking it, he pulled her swiftly towards him and buried his face in her chest "Nice to meet you my girl" he grinned.

"AAHHRR YOU PERVERT" she screamed and rammed her fist down onto the old man's head. The man crumpled and rubbed his now lumped head "What a girl, and it was all worth it" he laughed madly.

Chrono and Remington sweat dropped. Remington should maybe have warned her of the old man.

"Never try that again" she threatened with a glare and walked over to her friend and the priest "Uhm… we better go on to Sister Kate, she is the headnun of the Magdalene Order" he said and hurried towards another big building, saying bye to the Elder before disappearing in through a new door.

Chrono leaned closer to her and whispered "Don't worry, I'll protect you against that old one if he should try something again"

Rosette smiled at him "Thank you Chrono, you're sweet, but I wouldn't advice him to do that again, believe me… he would _so_ regret it" she replied and grind her knuckles "At least will _I_ be prepared for it"

Then they both laughed quietly and followed Remington further down a new corridor. How big was this building?

**A/N: That was that chapter I start getting ideas again lol. Next chapter will be there soon. Please review okay? **


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Chapter number 22**

Remington stopped at a big wooden double door "This is Sister Kate's office, she is the headnun here" Remington said. He knocked lightly and awaited an answer. A woman called "Enter" from behind the door and he entered the room "I found them Sister" he said.

"Good, bring them in" the woman replied and Remington told Rosette and Chrono to follow him. It was a big room with a big window down towards the courtyard. In front of the window was a big desk and in a chair behind the desk sat a nun in a black habit, wearing a black and white headdress. She wore a pair of round glasses and had a stern look.

Both Rosette and Chrono stepped inside carefully. The nun didn't even crack the slightest smile.

"This is Rosette and Chrono" Remington informed the headnun. She nodded and watched them "So this is the young man who turns into a demon?"

Remington nodded "Yes" he answered "If you look close enough, you can see the slight demon-like features on his face…-" he pointed at Chrono's eyes "For example his eyes that have the rare crimson colour… and his ever so slightly pointed ears"

The nun almost scrutinized Chrono, and he did not actually like it. He just wanted to get out of there and home.

"The Elder shall make the tests… if they are positive, we will have to get control of this demon, before he really hurts or kills someone"

Remington nodded "Yes Sister Kate" He led the pair out of the room and back to the Elder's hut.

Rosette growled lightly when the Elder saw them and came closer "Ready for some tests?" he asked Chrono with a smile "Don't worry my boy, it won't hurt a bit" he reassured "And I'll be taking care of the little missy all the while you're being tested"

"Grrr… forget it old man, I'll stay at Chrono's side" she growled at him, only making him grin "Aww…" he said disappointed "But I hoped we could make it a little comfy"

Chrono held Rosette back when she almost started beating the Elder, a fire burning in her eyes, ready to burn the old man into ashes.

Chrono leaned sown to her ear and whispered "Just stay calm, we'll soon be on our way home"

"I really hope so" she replied "I don't really like it here"

He smiled down at her, making her smile back "Hurry up okay?" she whispered. He nodded "I will"

The Elder watched them amused "So… it's time for the tests, if you would please remove your shirt" Elder said and led them into the little hut, that actually was a real messy lab. Small and big machines were placed everywhere, in the middle of it all was a chair with a lot of wires.

Chrono took off his shirt and the Elder told him to sit down. Rosette took his shirt and found herself admiring his back. He wasn't pale like Aion but had a slight tan skin. He wasn't a pipsqueak as well, actually quite trained. He was actually quite good looking "Oh my God… what am I thinking? He's my best friend dammit" she thought.

She blushed and hurrily looked to somewhere else, her eyes ending on something that looked like a clawed demon hand in a jar "Yuck" she inched further away from it and instead watched the Elder. He was pressing some buttons and then stepped behind Chrono.

"I have to put a little needle into your neck my boy, it won't hurt a bit" he said and placed a tiny needle at the base of his skull. Chrono only winced a little bit when he did that.

Elder then placed a pair of metal plates behind his ears "That's for checking out if your horns are intact, if they are, I'm afraid we'll have to remove them"

Chrono nodded slightly "What role do the horns play in this demon thing?" Chrono asked. The Elder walked to stand in front of him "They are the power absorber of every demon… if a demon is hornless, it's much less dangerous and can be controlled a whole lot easier" he explained "You will start feeling tired after they are removed and maybe sleep for a while, but at least your no danger anymore then"

Rosette smiled relieved and Chrono sighed relieved "Thank God… I thought I couldn't be healed"

"We can't remove your horns right away though, we have to see you in full action, which means we have to see and examine your full demon forms abilities… flying, attacks, looks, everything" Remington said "You seem to be of a rare kind… besides, we have to control you before we start the operation to remove your horns… you wouldn't actually cooperate with us if you wouldn't be under control"

Chrono sighed "Would have been too good to be true anyways"

Elder turned on the machine and blue glowing smoke became visible, emerging from Chrono's temples and neck. Elder watched it amazed.

Rosette was worried "W-What is this?" she asked, her voice shaking.

Remington turned to her and started explaining "This is Astral… it's a demon's life source so to say… without it a demon wouldn't be able to survive"

Elder walked closer and examined the bluish smoke "Fascinating" he whispered "You're a real rarity my boy" he hurried over to get a note block and scribbled a whole lot of stuff down.

"Your horns are fully intact my boy, after they are removed I'll keep them as a trophy, I have never seen anything like them" Elder grinned.

After about twenty minutes, the tests were done and Chrono was allowed to stand up from the chair.

Rosette gave him his shirt "My neck hurts" he told her, rubbing the place where the needle had been, making her smile "At least you now know you're a rarity" she said

"I feel so honoured" he replied sarcastically. Remington led them out of the hut, so Elder could test the tests (lol -.-)

"I'm sorry, but we're busy… I will make one of our militia men drive you home… I'll pick you up tomorrow at the same time and at the same place like today"

Rosette and Chrono nodded, both relieved.

At home they decided it was too early to go to the bar, so they decided to eat somewhere together before the show. They found a nice restaurant "Do we really have to go back there tomorrow?" he asked.

"I guess we have to Chrono, you want to get rid of your curse don't you?" Rosette replied with another question.

Chrono sighed "Of course… I just hope it won't take forever"

"I hope that too" she said _'And Aion is coming home too… I hate my life sometimes'_

**A/N: Until next chappie **


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: ****My next chapter I hope you like it (I hope I have become better in writing -.-) **

The evening at the bar was like every other evening. They sung, the audience cheered and applauded and soon Chrono and Rosette walked home and then said bye to each other.

Aion would be home the day after tomorrow "It's so frustrating" she thought and went to bed. She had trouble falling asleep at first, but after a while, her eyes slowly closed, sleep taking over nevertheless.

The next day, she and Chrono met with Remington again. This time he led them to a big training hall. Elder was already awaiting them "Hello my boy" he said to Chrono "Hello young lady"

Rosette threw him a glare "Fierce little thing" he grinned and turned towards Chrono "So… are you ready for today's tests?"

Chrono nodded slightly "I guess so" he replied and looked helplessly at the blonde. She smiled reassuringly at him, telling him not to be worried. He sighed and let Elder do what he wanted.

Elder took a chain and bound it around Chrono's waist, a pair of handcuffs were securely fastened on his wrists as well "Just for our safety my boy" Elder said "We can't have you go all demon on us here now can we?"

"Of course not" Chrono replied, watching Elder fasten the chain on the floor "There, you can't go anywhere now"

The old man walked over to Remington and Rosette. Remington took a sideways glance at the young blonde beside him "We'll have him to turn into a demon now" he told her "We need to see his abilities"

A little nun ran around Chrono and put four golden crosses into the floor, they started glowing and a kind of force field appeared around him.

"That's a cross barrier… devils and demons can be trapped inside of them and will weaken them immensely, enough for us to end our work" Remington said "That's important, should your friend manage to break the chains" he gave her a little bottle with water in it "That is holy water… if you splash it on a devil, it will burn him… we use the same water to baptize and we put it in some of our guns"

Rosette looked at the liquid inside the bottle "It looks like normal water" she thought.

Elder walked over to a machine "Now… let's see what's in this boy" he said and pushed a blue button. The Cross barrier immediately started to glow, making Chrono look around nervously. Suddenly the strong pain in his head and back started and he started screaming.

"Chrono…" Rosette called, but Remington held her back from the barrier "Stay here… we won't hurt him, we only increase the speed for him to change" he said

The sides of the barrier were blood covered as the horns shot out from his temples. His wings almost too big for the barrier. Elder watched the change amazed "If I could draw I would draw that fascinating creature" he said and stopped the machine.

Chrono was fully demon now. He pulled at the chains, trying to get free "Let me out of here" he growled angrily, baring his long sharp fangs and claws. His wings flared out to let him seem scarier.

Remington started talking with him "I fear we can't do that…" he said "We need to see your abilities"

"My abilities?" a smirk spread over the demon's lips "Come closer and I will show you what I can do"

He noticed Rosette staring at him, his smirk widened "Come here my girl… I need you" he whispered to her, but Remington stepped in front of her, making Chrono growl and glare at him "She will not listen to you Chrono"

Chrono laughed "But she will… I'm her best friend" he growled and tried to jump at the priest, but was flung back from the barrier, it felt as if an electric blow was shot through his veins "RAHHR" Chrono roared, before he bared his claws and tried to attack once again, only causing the same reaction from the barrier again.

"Chrono, stop it" Rosette called fearfully "You're only gonna hurt yourself" she flinched back when the demon shot her a burning glare, his golden eyes glowing brightly.

Elder pressed a yellow button in a hurry, making Chrono fall to his knees, screaming. Rosette saw he was already changing back "How did you-?" she started asking

Remington answered her question "We increased the holy energy in the barrier, making the demonic one disappear"

Elder looked a little disappointed "Seems we have to find an other time for the rest of the tests" he said "We would never make this demon do what we want"

The cross barrier vanished and Rosette hurried over to her friend "How are you?" she asked him and took him into her arms, hugging him to her. He smiled at her "I'm fine, don't worry" he replied and draped an arm around her as well "Just a little tired" he admitted.

Remington smiled "You can go home now, we won't make anymore tests"

"What?" Elder burst

Remington looked at him "We have to remove the horns as soon as we can… with or without control" he said, making the Elder pout "But I-" "No buts… this demon is dangerous, we can't let him go free and be dangerous for other people"

"Excuse me?" Rosette began, making Remington look at her "When will you start the operation?" she asked "Will it be an easy operation or…" she trailed off

"I assure you Rosette, it won't take long… but keep the holy water, just in case he should change" he replied and helped the pair to their feet "I'm sorry that it had to be like this Chrono"

Chrono smiled "It's okay, I just want to get rid of those horns… I don't wanna loose any of my friends" he looked at the blonde at his side "You will be happy when they're gone too won't you?" Rosette smiled "Yes I will"

"You are free to go now" Remington said "I will drive you home, but we should meet either tomorrow or the day after tomorrow" he added "The operation should be made soon"

"Let's make it tomorrow then"

They settled on the time, then Remington drove them home. Rosette took with Chrono home. Nyx came running to the door meowing loudly "I swear that cat is hungry all the time" Chrono sighed and walked into the kitchen, the black cat following him in a hurry.

Rosette chuckled and walked into the living room where she sat down on the couch "Hungry or thirsty?" Chrono called. She got up and walked into the kitchen to him "I'll make something, you should take a shower" she said and almost shooed him out of the kitchen. Chrono laughed "Okay okay, I'll go then" he said "Just make yourself comfy"

"I will, now get going already" she grinned and started making sandwiches for them.

When Chrono was done his hair hung loosely down his shoulders and back. He bound it into a horsetail and sat down beside the blonde "There, done… can I have some too" he asked, looking hungrily at the sandwiches. Rosette shoved the plait over to him and he took one happily "I actually was quite hungry" he said and swallowed a mouthful, before taking another bite.

"I can see that" Rosette sweat dropped "But don't worry, just eat, I can make more if you like?"

"Huh? No, _I'll_ make more, it's my kitchen after all" he answered

She sighed "Very well… I won't start a discussion about that with you now"

Chrono grinned "Thank you, I'm not actually in the mood for that either"

He vanished into the kitchen and made some more food. Rosette stayed in the living room. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes. She didn't miss Aion anymore; it was as if she didn't care about him anymore, even as if she had never felt anything for him at all. She would tell him everything when he came home, then he and she would start a new life.

"A new life…" she whispered "A life without loneliness and sadness"

**A/N: I hope you liked it until next chapter.**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: C****hapter number 24 **

Rosette opened her eyes slowly, her vision blurry. She rubbed her eyes with a fisted hand and felt a blanket draped over her.

"Awake?" she heard Chrono ask, and turned to look at him. He sat in a chair and was reading a book; he had a smile on his face.

Rosette yawned and then smiled back "How long did I sleep?" she asked wearily, yawning once more.

"About three hours, you must have been tired" he replied and placed the book on the table

"Yea, I was… a lot has happened the last few days" she said and looked at the watch, it was already seven ó clock "Chrono… we're late, we should have been at the bar long time ago" she started and sat up on the couch "Come on, we'll better hurry"

Chrono just smiled and said "Don't worry, I called them and told them we weren't coming tonight… they can handle it… Fred wanted to sing again... he talked about doing the Macarena"

"You could just have woken me up though…" She said

"Don't worry about it, we'll go sing tomorrow instead" Chrono answered

"We can't go sing tomorrow Chrono… your operation is tomorrow"

"It won't be that bad, I only loose my horns… isn't bad at all" he reassured, but she wasn't convinced about it "Remington said you would be tired after that though"

Chrono chuckled "Believe me, I'll be fine" he said, automatically ending the conversation. Rosette knew he was stubborn sometimes.

She felt something hairy jump onto her lap, she looked down and saw Nyx curl together into a black furball on her legs. She smiled and stroked the long black fur, making the cat start purring immediately. If she was allowed to have a cat, she would get one, but it wasn't allowed to have either dogs or cats in her apartment.

"I wish I could have a kitty like you" she cooed to the cat "I would sit and stroke your soft fur all day long" the cat only purred louder by that.

"Seems he really likes you" Chrono noted with a grin "Yes… and I like him as well" she smiled and scratched the cat behind the ear, a small meow emerging from the cat as she did so.

"Uhm… Chrono?" she asked, making him look at her "Yes?"

"W-Would you go with me when Aion comes home? I… I don't wanna face him all alone" she asked, her voice shaking slightly, she didn't look at him when she asked him. Chrono watched her expression for a while before answering, then a smile formed on his lips "You can count on me Rosette; of course I'll go with you" he replied, making the girl look up with a smile of her own "Thank you"

She got up from the couch, Nyx laid down on the blanket instead. She stretched and walked over to the window to look outside. It was dark out, the only light coming from the streetlights and the moon.

Chrono walked over to stand behind her "You're worried aren't you?" he asked and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. She nodded "I'm worried about two things, your operation and Aion coming home" she said "Will the operation be easy and how will Aion react"

Chrono pulled her against him "You really don't have to worry… it will be okay" he reassured "Believe me"

She nodded "Okay" was her final answer "I trust you"

"Good… now, do you want to stay here or take home to your own apartment?" he asked

"It isn't that late… maybe I should take home" she replied "I'll see you tomorrow when we meet Remington"

"Okay, but before you go, I have something for you" Chrono said and walked into the kitchen "I made you some more sandwiches, but you were asleep" he gave her a bag with the sandwiches "I hope they're still good"

"Thank you Chrono, you're so sweet" she said and took them gladly "I'll see you tomorrow then okay?" she said when he followed her to the door "We do… bye Rosette" he waved after her until she was gone, a happy smile on his face "We do…" he whispered and closed the door.

Rosette got the first bus, it was almost empty. The street was almost empty as well when she got out at her stop. It wasn't windy, but a little chilly out. She hurried to her apartment and got inside in the warmth.

She decided to take a shower before she ate the sandwiches. The hot water would be welcoming after a today, and she was right, the hot water was very relaxing on her skin. She was in the bathroom in about thirty minutes.

When she came back out she changed into a pajama and sat down in front of the TV. She found a good movie and ate the sandwiches. She smiled when she thought of Chrono in the kitchen, preparing the food and then coming into the living room and finding her sound asleep.

After finishing the food, she crept into bed, snuggling into the warmth of the covers. She yawned and then switched off the light before closing her eyes and waiting for sleep to take over.

She was woken up late that night by her phone though. She stirred and opened her eyes. At first she wanted to ignore it, but then she got up and almost stumbled into the living room to get it.

She was annoyed that someone was calling her so late, her annoyance grew to anger when she saw Aion's number on the little screen. She pushed the green button and answered with a tired "Hello Aion"

"Hello darling, did I wake you up?" he asked, and she got the urge to slap him "No, just dozing off a bit" she replied sweetly and looked at the watch, 12.16 AM.

"That's good… I just needed to hear your voice" he cooed "And I miss your warmth in my arms"

'_Where the heck did he read that?'_ se thought, but answered with a small giggle "I can't wait to come home and hold you" he purred and started flirting with her "I'm sure you look as fantastic as on the stage"

"I sure do hun, but please don't buy something for me in Germany okay? I have a surprise for you"

"I look forward for your little sweet surprise darling" he purred, she could almost hear the smirk that was on his face. He asked her what she had been doing, and she told him she had been at Chrono's place the most of the day.

"You two must be very close" Aion said, a little growl audible in his voice "But don't worry, as soon as I come home, we'll make some time together as well… and I must say… I can't wait for our private time together" the growl became a flirtatious voice instead "Time for us alone"

"Oh Aion, don't look forward for something like that when I've got my own surprise for you" she said, not standing the way he talked to her. She might have liked it when she was oblivious to his cheat on her, but right now, she just hated it.

"But I do…" he cooed "I can't wait to-" he trailed off and Rosette thought she heard someone in high heels walk around in the background "I can't wait to get home to you darling" he continued "I have to go now, we'll see each other soon, bye bye"

The phone was hung up and she put it back down on the table.

She sighed and walked back into bed. She was sure Aion would be happier without her; he would make a happy life with Rizelle, and maybe she herself would get happier as well.

"Aion won't miss me… and I won't miss him as well… I'll have my friends and the singing at the bar" she told herself "I don't need Aion; I don't depend on him…" she closed her eyes

"I have… all I need… I have… the others and… Chrono…" soon she fell asleep again, not caring how Aion would react to her so called "Surprise" for him. She was sure he would get over it, and she would too.

**A/N: Okay… I definitely have enough ideas for this story -.- I can't stop writing… I hope you like**** it anyway **


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: What chapter is it now? ****Oh yea… number 25, please enjoy. It will be a little longer than the other chapters **

Rosette was woken the next morning by loud knocking on her door. She groaned and got up, rubbing her eyes. She looked out of the door spy (Still don't know what this thing is called -.-) and saw Chrono's face "Why is he here so early?" she thought and opened the door.

"Chrono… why are you here?" she asked tiredly, making him smile "I had the feeling you were still sleeping" he said "You're late; it's time for my operation… I went to meet Remington, but you didn't show up, so I asked Remington to drive me to your place and pick you up"

"What? I'm late?" she asked confused and looked at the clock, it was already ten "Oh no… I'm sorry" she walked back into her apartment, Chrono following her. She stretched her arms and turned her eyes towards him. She noticed he was looking at her with a warm smile.

"I'll hurry up okay?" she said, before she disappeared into the bathroom.

Chrono was looking around. All Aion's things were gone. He heard the blonde rummaging around in the bathroom, followed by a line of small curses after a big crash "Rosette? Are you okay?" Chrono asked worried.

"Huh? Oh yea… it's okay" she called back, her voice muffled by the door.

He chuckled and sat down in an armchair. He found, he couldn't sit still though, so he got up again and stood by the bathroom door "I'm kinda nervous" he called to Rosette "It isn't every day that you get some horns removed from your head… I just hope this operation doesn't infect my brain or something like that"

"Don't worry; I'll be by your side during the operation… I won't leave you" she reassured; making him smile "I thank you Rosette" he said smiling warmly.

Soon the door to the bathroom opened and Rosette got out. She tripped and fell forwards into Chrono "Ouch… I'm so sorry" she apologized hurrily, blushing. Chrono smiled "It's okay" he said and gave her a hug.

Rosette confusedly hugged him back "You seem pretty nervous" she told him "You never hug me without reason"

Chrono chuckled "Well… I am pretty nervous, and why do I need a reason to hug my best friend?"

Rosette pushed him away gently "Hey… I don't give free hugs, you owe me about…-" she was thinking a few seconds "- 60 bucks"

"What? It's that expensive? Remind me to stay away from you then" he replied playfully faking a grimace of horror "Yes, you better… but we should hurry, Remington is waiting for us" Rosette grinned.

They hurried down to the waiting car "There you are… were you taking a nap or what?" Remington asked yawning "I think Jesus' second coming even beat you" "Sorry father Remington" Rosette apologized "I overslept"

Chrono got into the backseat with Rosette, and when they were both inside, Remington drove off. The closer they came to the Order, the more nervous became the purple head in the back. He knew they had to make him turn into a demon again, he was afraid of that.

He looked at the girl beside him; she was slowly dozing off again, her eyes only half open. He didn't wake her though and looked out the window.

When they arrived, Elder and Sister Kate were already awaiting them. Chrono shuddered under the headnuns stern eyes. She definitely didn't like him much, and the feeling was kind of mutual. He felt like a little child when he was in front of her and under her peering gaze.

Rosette had woken up when the car stopped and got out together with the two men. Remington walked up to Sister Kate and talked with her. Chrono and Rosette couldn't hear what he was saying, but it seemed he was in some kind of trouble.

Rosette glared at the Elder, when he winked at her. She started to talk with Chrono instead, ignoring the old man "I hate that old perv…" she grumbled, making Chrono smile. Said old perv came towards them with a big smile "Good morning my boy, young Miss" he made a formal bow "I think we're ready for the operation… if you would please follow me"

Chrono and Rosette followed the old man; he led them towards his lab. Remington and Sister Kate followed him as well.

In the lab he showed them a big hospital bed. A machine was right beside it "This machine will hopefully make you fall asleep, so we can remove your horns" Elder explained "If not, we'll have a little trouble in doing so" Remington and Sister Kate stood with a few metres between the chair and them. Rosette was told to do as well "Safety distance" Remington said

Chrono was told to take place on the bed. Elder fastened his wrists and waist to the bed "Just for our safety" he said. Then some small wires were placed in his neck and temples "The one in your neck prevents you in using your tail, and the ones in your temples are there so we can hurrily change you back, should something unforeseen happen" Elder told him.

Elder gave Remington and Sister Kate something that looked like water guns "They're filled with Holy Water" he gave one to Rosette as well "Safety first" the old man grinned. Then he waddled over behind the machine and pressed a brown button, the wires started glowing slightly and the cuffs over Chrono's wrists and waist tightened a little.

Chrono just lay there "I'm happy I didn't take one of my new shirts on today" he said "I'll surely be blood covered later again… it actually amazes me that I haven't died from blood loss by now"

Rosette smiled; happy he could joke around like that even though he was so very nervous. She just hoped nothing would go wrong. Remington put a cross barrier up around the boy. Elder waited till he was done.

"Ready my boy, let's see if your demon side will cooperate today" Elder said and pushed a green button, the glow from the wires turning into a burning red and yellow glow instead. Chrono screamed and his form changed once more. He was panting, he tried to move his hands, but found out he couldn't do so. The change didn't take long; soon he was all demon again.

"You again?" he growled "What do you want? Let me go"

"We will remove those pretty horns of yours today my boy" Elder explained "We need to anaesthetize you though"

Chrono laughed "And you really think I would let you do that?" he asked smirking. He looked at Rosette, his smirk widening "Rosette… Come here, I want to whisper something in your ear" he said "I won't hurt you now my dear, come here to me" he sat up from the chair, or at least as far as the cuff around his waist allowed him to sit.

Rosette gulped and stepped towards him "What do you want to say?" she asked. Remington called for her to get away from the demon, but she couldn't hear him.

When the priest tried to go over and pull her away, he couldn't. The cross barrier prevented him from it; somehow the demon had changed the energy in the barrier and turned it into a force field.

"How did he do that?" Remington asked the old man, but he didn't know the answer to that either.

Rosette noticed the change and tried to get back out of the barrier; she was flung back from the green glowing wall and landed hardly on the floor. Chrono laughed "Seems you underestimated me there" he mocked "I let no one remove my horns"

Rosette got back to her feet "Chrono, stop it" she called, but didn't impress him much.

He smiled "Come here Rosette" he said "You don't have to be afraid… I'm your friend"

Rosette gulped "I can't trust you in that state?" she said

His smiled widened "Of course you can, I'm you friend" he replied, his golden eyes locking directly on hers. She moved one step closer "What do you want to tell me?" she repeated "Tell me"

"Come closer…"

She stepped even closer to the demon, and stopped one metre away from him. His smile turned into a smirk "Good girl" he whispered.

Remington and the others still tried to break the barrier, but it was useless. Nothing what they did worked.

They were interrupted when a loud crash was heard, and Chrono's left hand broke free from the cuffs. He flung it around Rosette's waist and pulled her swiftly against him. There he held her in a firm grip "Got you" he smirked.

Rosette didn't even have time to scream, her eyes widened.

She could feel Chrono's hot breath on her neck when he whispered to her "I told you not to underestimate me" he said "Now I got what I need"

"Let her go you devil" Kate yelled, pulling a gun from her belt.

Chrono pulled the blonde closer "You wouldn't dare to shoot when an innocent could get hurt, would you?" he mocked and let his lips softly brushed the blonde's neck.

The headnun was shaking in anger. Elder frantically tried all the buttons on his machine "Increase the holy energy" Remington suggested "I'm trying" Elder replied and pressed some more buttons.

Rosette was shivering. She had to do something. Her face was resting on his shoulder, she tried to pull away from him, but his grip was firm "No getting away this time girl" Chrono growled "You're not going to escape me again" his lips brushed her cheek, making her shiver.

Rosette got an idea, it was the only thing she could think off, so she just hoped it would work. She prayed it would.

"Oh yea?" she asked "Wanna bet about that?" suddenly she bit down hard on his shoulder, making him howl in pain and through her away from him "You bitch" he cursed.

She remembered the gun with the holy water and aimed it at him "I'm so sorry Chrono" she whispered and pulled the trigger. Holy water instantly squirted out from the gun and splashed the demon (Okay, I really had trouble in writing this -.-)

He screamed in agony as the water started to burn him. Smoke emerged from the skin the water had hit him.

"Grab the horns" Elder called "Pull them off, hurry" She got up and took a firm grip on the ivory horns. She started pulling as hard as she could; blood covered her hands while she tried. They didn't move though.

The barrier was becoming weaker and weaker. Remington was now able to get through it and over to the blonde. He grabbed the horns as well, helping her.

A loud crack was heard, when one of the horns broke "Don't destroy them please" Elder called nervously "I still need them"

"Grab his left arm Rosette, or he'll hurt us" Remington said, making the blonde do what he said.

A second crack was heard and the right horn was off. Chrono fought like a lion, trying to get the priest to stop. Rosette had trouble in keeping him in place.

The second cuff around his other wrist was slowly breaking as well, but the holy energy at last started to return to the barrier, weakening the fighting demon. A last loud crack was heard, and Remington got away from the demon, both ivory horns in his hand "They're off, get away from him Rosette" he called and pulled the girl away from him.

Chrono fell unconscious, his body falling limp onto the bed. Sister Kate laid her hands on Rosette's shoulders, they were watching the boy turn back into his old self. Blood oozing out from his temples where his horns had been attached.

Remington gave the Elder the horns "Fantastic" he cheered and took them, looking at them as if it was a new toy.

Remington loosened the cuffs around Chrono and helped him up. Rosette was watching him, not sure if everything was safe or okay. Sister Kate stayed behind her, her hands still on her shoulders "I think your friend was very lucky… and you too" she said "Don't worry, he will be okay"

Rosette sighed relieved and started walking over to the men. Remington tried to carry the boy, so Rosette helped him. The priest smiled at her "Thank you… don't worry, he just needs a little resting now"

Elder stopped them and bound some gauze around Chrono's head to stop the bleeding "There, that should stop it" he said "Bring him into my room"

They managed to bring the unconscious boy around all the machines and other stuff and onto a big bed. Rosette sat down beside him. She wiped some blood off of his face with a cloth.

Remington, Kate and the Elder watched her quietly. Then they let her be alone with him. They knew he wasn't dangerous anymore now.

He would probably sleep for a while. The headnun would visit the couple later on.

**A/N: I had trouble in writing this -.- so hard. ****Anyway, I hope you liked it none the less -.-!**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Chapter 26. ****Very long chapter this time Please review. And Aion is coming hooommmeee :D**

Chrono woke up with a great headache. He didn't know how long he had been asleep.

He let his eyes travel around the unfamiliar room, groaning in pain when he turned his head. He was all alone in the small room. A few pictures hung on the walls, all showing either half naked young girls or landscapes. In a corner lay a big pile of some magazines that definitely didn't belong in a convent.

"Where am I here?" he asked himself and rubbed his eyes "Why am I alone?"

He didn't remember what had happened, he knew Rosette had overslept and that Remington had drove them to the convent. He remembered a strong pain and then a blackout.

He tried to sit up, but he was totally exhausted "I need some aspirin" he mumbled, closing his eyes again.

The door was opened and a little girl peeked inside. Chrono opened one eye to see who it was. He noticed a little girl with long silvery hair. She had a tray with her "Hello Sir" she greeted "How are you today?"

Chrono groaned and closed his eyes once more "Terrible… my head is killing me"

The small girl smiled "I brought you some painkillers, you should feel better when you take those" she said and reached him a glass and two small white pills "Thank you" Chrono said, before he swallowed them.

"I brought you some food, it should make you feel better too… there is soup, bread, chicken, some vegetables and as a desert there are some fresh fruits from the convent garden… the apples a very good" the girl explained.

Chrono smiled slightly "Thanks, who are you anyway?" he asked, when he sat up slowly. The little girl blushed "Oops, sorry, I forgot to introduce myself" she squeaked and made a bow "My name is Azmaria Hendric" she said.

"Are you an apprentice?" he asked, noticing the pink uniform she was wearing.

"Yes I am" she smiled "And I am almost like you"

"How's that?" he asked confused, seeing absolutely no similarities between them.

"I have powers just like you… we are many here that have been born with special abilities" she explained "I for example am an Apostle, I sometimes change too"

"Do-Do you change into a demon as well?" he asked, not believing that a little girl like her could transform into such a monster like he could. She shook her head though "Oh no, I change into a creature with big feathery wings, and Angel" she smiled "I have the ability to heal people and sometimes even bring them back from the dead"

"Wauw" he mumbled amazed

The girl blushed "It doesn't happen often though, only when I sing"

"I sing too" Chrono smiled

"Really? That's great" the girl said, fascinated.

Their chat was interrupted when Sister Kate entered the room. Chrono shrunk back a little.

"Azmaria, did you bring him his breakfast?" she asked the little girl

"Yes I did Sister Kate" Azmaria replied

"That's good, could you make me some tea then please"

"Of course Sister Kate" Azmaria made a formal bow and then disappeared back out the door "Bye Sir" she called, before she vanished out of sight.

Kate stood in front of him, a stern look on her face "You were very lucky you know that? Hadn't it been for the girl, you would have been dead now"

Chrono nodded and dropped his head. He was about to answer her, when the door opened. Rosette peeked in and saw Chrono awake "Hey, how are you" she asked and walked fully into the room. She noticed the headnun and greeted her "Hello Sister Kate"

"Hello Rosette, how did you sleep?" Kate asked, a slight smile on her face

Rosette smiled back "Wonderful, I wish I had such a bed at home" she replied

"That's good, I'll make someone bring you some breakfast" she said before she exited the door and left them alone.

"I was really worried about you" Rosette said "How do you feel?"

Chrono smiled "I feel better, a little girl brought me painkillers"

"That's good" she smiled, but the smile soon faded "Aion is coming home today" she murmured "I don't know what to do"

Chrono pulled her over and made her sit down on the bed beside him "Just relax, it will be alright, I'll be there too" he said "Think about all the times he has lied to you… does that make you hesitate?"

She shook her head "No… that damn jerk how could he? After all I have ever done for him… I thought he was the prince of my dreams, but in real he was only the ugly frog… and he loves the witch more than me" she growled, her blood starting to boil of anger.

Chrono grinned "Seems a storm is coming huh Rosette?" he asked

"There sure is" she smirked "I'm just happy to get rid of him… I hate him" she wished him thousand curses and a half, while Chrono just lay there, getting more and more scared of her.

Later that day, when it was time to go to the airport, Chrono didn't have so much headache anymore.

Remington drove them to the airport and said goodbye to them there.

Rosette was very nervous and Chrono could feel it. He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder while they entered the big building.

It was all full of people, many carrying big suitcases and bags around. Rosette let her eyes travel around, hoping she could see the white hair of her ex-boyfriend somewhere in the crowd.

Chrono helped her looking. Rosette was the first to find him though, but what she saw only made the anger inside of her boil even more. Aion was in a tight embrace with a woman with long brown hair. They had obviously not seen her yet "Rizelle" Rosette growled dangerously.

She now just wanted to kick his arse as hard as she could and then throw something hard at him.

Aion let the woman go and kissed her lips before moving away from her. He first noticed Rosette a few minutes after, not knowing that the blonde had seen the scene between him and his lover.

Rosette put on a fake smile, almost making Chrono want to run away. He shivered and stepped a few steps away from her. He almost felt a little sorry for Aion, but only a tiny bit.

Aion smiled brightly at her and opened his arms. Rosette didn't move though. Aion didn't care and just walked up to her, pulling her into his arms and into a tight hug "I missed you so my darling" he whispered into her ear and found her lips with his own.

Rosette didn't feel anything except rage. She might have started to giggle and blush before, but right now, she was absolutely like ice.

Chrono backed further away from the ticking bomb.

Aion's kiss deepened further and she had to push him away, not wanting it to go any further "What's wrong darling? Didn't you miss me as well?" he asked, continuing his caresses on her neck.

"I couldn't wait for you to come home hun" she cooed sweetly, too sweetly. Aion smiled and kissed her cheek then back to her neck.

Chrono had the feeling; the bomb would explode very soon now. For good measure, he stepped an extra step back.

"Aion?" Rosette cooed

"Mmm…" he responded, still nuzzling her neck.

"You know about the surprise?"

"Mmm…"

"Well… the surprise is…" she trailed off, throwing a look back at Chrono.

Chrono was already making the countdown. 3… 2…1… aaannnddd…

She slowly lifted her right leg backwards "The surprise is… THIS!!" she kicked him as hard as she could in the groin, making him crumple in pain "AHRR" he roared, falling to his knees.

"R-R-Rosette… WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO THAT FOR" he roared angrily

She smirked down at his shivering form "That honey was only my revenge" she said sweetly

"WHAT? WHY DID YOU DO THAT DAMMIT?" He asked and tried to get up when the pain slowly ceased.

"Oh darling… don't tell me you don't remember what happened a few minutes ago" she cooed

"What do you mean?" he asked angrily, now standing on shaky legs.

"I mean what happened between you and Rizelle… you have been enjoying the little vacations with her haven't you?"

Aion cursed "THAT WASN'T-"

Then what was it? Tell me the truth if you can…" she growled "But you can't tell me the truth can you? Because I know all the truth already you filthy jerk"

Chrono was just staring at the couple, happy that he wasn't in Aion's place right now.

"And you don't even need to come home, cause all your stuff is on the dump already" the blonde continued "The place where you obviously belong as well"

"YOU HAVE WHAT?" Aion roared "HOW DARE YOU DO ALL THIS AFTER ALL I HAVE GIVEN YOU? IF IT WASN'T FOR ME, THOSE GUYS FROM BACK THEN WOULD HAVE RAPED YOU, OR EVEN WORSE"

"Yes… I know that… and I thought you were the rescuing prince who would give me the happily ever after… I now know I was wrong all the time" she growled "Because you're nothing more than an ugly filthy frog now a liar"

"THAT'S IT, I'D HAD IT WITH YOU" Aion growled "IT'S OVER BETWEEN US"

Rosette fumed "FINE… IT WAS ALREADY OVER BEFORE YOU GOT INTO THAT DAMN PLANE THOUGH… GO AWAY… BE WITH YOUR RIZELLE, I DON'T CARE… I'M BETTER OFF WITHOUT YOU ANYWAY…"

"YOU DAMN GIRL… MAYBE YOU'RE RIGHT… I AM MUCH BETTER OFF WITHOUT YOU AS WELL… RIZELLE AT LEAST TREATS ME FAR BETTER THAN YOU… I'M JUST HAPPY TO GET AWAY FROM YOU…"

She slapped his cheek hardly and kicked him a second time for good measure, then she turned on her heels and started running off.

Aion glared after her and threw an even nastier glare at Chrono "I don't want to see either her or you ever again, do you understand?" he hissed before he disappeared into the crowd.

Chrono was like a stone figure, the first few seconds after. He noticed a crowd around him; they had all watched the scene without the couple even noticing. ¨

Chrono smiled sheepishly and backed slowly away from them, intending to find the blonde. The crowd then slowly vanished as well.

Chrono found the blonde at the parking lot, she leaned against a car and had her face hidden in her hands. Chrono walked slowly closer to her, stopped beside her to lay a hand on her shoulder "Hey… what's wrong?" he asked her softly

She sniffed and looked up at him, tears trailing down her red cheeks. He couldn't stand to see her cry and pulled her into a warm embrace, where she cried harder. Chrono whispered to her soothingly "Shhh… its okay… it's over now… you don't need to see him anymore… he's gone" he said and tightened his grip around her shaking shoulders "You don't have to care about him anymore… he's gone… I'm here for you and always will…"

**A/N: Well… was it good enough? I hope so, cause I had a little trouble writing it -.- **


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Next chapter. Please review.**

Chrono had followed Rosette home to her apartment. He said goodbye to her and left her alone; she needed some privacy.

Rosette felt freed now after she had broke up with Aion, but what now? Why did she suddenly feel so empty inside? Empty as if someone had made a big part of her disappear.

She lay on her couch in the living room. She hadn't eaten yet, so her stomach was beginning to rumble. Outside it had started to rain; it was dark, the sun long gone. She looked at her watch, it was eight.

She decided to take a long hot shower "I need that" she thought and stripped before going into the bathroom, turning on the hot water.

She was remembering the hours after her break up with Aion.

Chrono had been so sweet, he had hugged her until she didn't cry anymore, and even after she had stopped crying, he had still not let go of her. He had taken good care of her, since the first time they met. She needed to do something for him as well; she really owed him for all the bother.

She remembered their trip with the horse, the playing in the leaf pile and the singing in the bar. He had really done a lot for her and what had she done for him? He was the one finding out that Aion was cheating on her in the first place.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud ringing from her phone. She hurried out from the shower and draped a towel around her slim body. She ran out from the bathroom and took the phone, a trail of water on the floor.

"Yes, hello?" she said after she picked up the little ringing device.

"Hey, it's me" Chrono said

"Hey, what's up?" she asked "Is something wrong?"

"No, I just wanted to ask if you want to sing in the bar with me tomorrow" he replied "Is it okay."

"Sure, I'll come… see you there"

"Great, bye" he hung up again, Rosette hurrying back into the bathroom, it was cold.

The next day she had to go shopping. Her kitchen was almost empty and she couldn't postpone it anymore now. She was wearing a pair of black jeans and a sweater. She took her coat and grabbed her purse before exiting the apartment.

It was a cold day; the sky was filled with dark clouds.

There were many people on the streets that day, all wearing thick coats. The wind blew harshly against her face, the biting cold making her turn her face away from the direction the wind comes from.

She was happy when she at last arrived the mall. The warmth from inside making her ease up. Maybe she should buy herself some cocoa later.

After some time of just walking around, gathering the stuff she needed, she heard a little muffled cry from behind one of the shelves. She peeked around the corner, just to see a little girl, curled together and hiding her face in her arms, her arms resting on her knees.

The little girl was wearing a bright pink coat with a little red cap pulled down over her ears. She had long brown/blonde hair, tied into a low ponytail.

"Hey there little one" Rosette greeted, making the girl jump and spin around "Why are you crying?" Rosette asked her softly, sitting in a squat (Never heard that word -.- I just read it in my dictionary) "What is your name?"

The little girl sniffled "My name is Cara" she answered, rubbing her teary eyes "I lost my mommy" tears again starting to stream down her chubby cheeks. Rosette smiled warmly at her "Want me to help you look for her Cara?" she asked, reaching out for her.

Cara nodded and grabbed the blonde's hand in a firm shaky grip "Where did you last see your mommy?" Rosette asked "How does she looks?"

Cara explained that she had last seen her in the clothing department and that she had dark blonde short hair and blue/green eyes.

"Don't worry, we'll find her" Rosette reassured and they started walking in the direction Cara had told her.

They didn't find her there though "Do you see her somewhere?" Rosette asked, but the little girl just shook her head, tears beginning to fall again.

Rosette and the girl continued their search again, they looked almost everywhere, but Cara's mother was nowhere to be found. After about an hour of searching, Rosette stopped and looked down at the little girl "We should ask the employees, they can probably help us" she proposed and found a young man that was wearing a shirt with his name on it.

"Excuse me?" Rosette began, making the man notice them "Can I help you?" the man asked

"Yes uhm…" Rosette looked at the name "Brian… this little girl has lost her mother, could you help us find her?"

Brian took a look at said girl "Is your name Cara?"

The girl nodded, wiping her eyes again.

"Your mother came to us a few minutes ago, she was almost hysterical from concern" Brian explained "She has been looking for you in almost an hour, she is waiting for you"

Brian then led them over to where Cara's mother was waiting, her eyes big and bloodshot, tears still streaming down her red cheeks.

"MOMMY" Cara cried and ran over to the woman. The woman jerked her head up when she heard her daughters voice "CARA… OH CARA" she cried and let the little girl run into her arms, where she was locked into a tight embrace. Both mother and daughter were now crying tears of joy.

Rosette smiled at them warmly. Cara's mother saw her and got up, still having her daughter in her arms "Oh thank you so very very much dear… I was so worried, I have been looking everywhere for her"

They found out that they had run passed each other without even noticing. The woman thanked her about a million times for finding the girl. Rosette smiled and told her she was happy they found her.

Soon they said goodbye to each other, the blonde waving to the happy little family. She turned her attention back to her own stuff and collected the last few items she needed.

At home she stretched out on the couch, just lying there and enjoying the silence. The silence was soon interrupted by the phone again though. She reached out for the little device and took it "Hello?" she said, not bothering to get up from her relaxing position.

"It's just me again" Chrono replied in the other end

"Hi Chrono, what's up?" she asked, closing her eyes.

"What are you doing?" He asked

"Well… I have just been shopping and am now snaking on my couch" she replied "How are you?"

"I'm much better" Chrono said "I was bored and needed somebody to talk to"

Rosette chuckled "Well… then let's talk" she said with a smile "I was kind of bored as well"

She heard Chrono laugh and soon a chat was started, both laughing. She was happy he was her friend, she really had to do something for him, no matter what, she owed it to him.

**A/N: I mostly write chapters for this story lately because I have ideas for the ending (I forget it if I don't write it down -.-) I will write chapters for my other fanfics**** soon though (As soon as I get new ideas -.-)**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Chapter 28.**** There are two songs in this fic, so it's a little longer **

A week had passed by since her break up with Aion and she hadn't seen him since. She guessed he was having a happy life with his new love.

Rosette didn't care, she was happier now, alone but happy.

She had been singing in the bar the last six days. Chrono and the others had made her laugh almost every day, obviously trying to cheer her up, and it had worked. She felt so much better now.

It was again in the evening, she was making ready for a new evening at the bar. She decided to wear the black dress from one of her first appearances. She found a pair of black high heels and let her hair hang loose "That should do it" she thought and grabbed her coat.

The first snow had started falling outside, it looked so beautiful. It almost glittered in the glow from the street lights. In the not so far future, Christmas was waiting. Her first Christmas alone.

In the distance she could see the bar, a lot of people waiting to be let inside.

A drunken man tried to get in as well, but the guard told him he had to find another bar. The man became angry and yelled at the guard; the guard wasn't impressed by the yelling though.

Rosette stopped a metre away from the two. The guard noticed her and smiled "Good evening Rosette" he greeted "Please enter"

"Thank you" she said with a smile, noticing the glare the other man threw at her "Why is she allowed in and me not" he slurred

"Because she works here" the guard replied "Now bug off"

The man glared at them and turned on his heels, stumbling away to maybe another bar.

Rosette entered and was met by Chrono "There you are" he said with a smiled "I thought you would be late again"

"Late _again_? It only happened once" she pouted, making Chrono laugh "I know, I know" he grinned

They walked onto the stage and Chrono took his guitar. Rosette noticed him look at her a little nervously. Was he okay?

Rosette shrugged it off when he started laughing at a joke Fred was telling "No everything seems to be okay" she smiled and stepped onto the stage with the others.

"Welcome once more to our live show here in this wonderful place" Chrono said in the micro "The first song we're gonna sing today is… well, a kind of modern song, it's called "A red letter day" by the "Pet shop boys" Sorry I am almost out of songs here" he smiled and started the song.

Rosette stood a little in the background.

"Go to work and take your calls  
Hang the fruits of your labour on the walls  
Such precision and care  
What does it matter if there's no one here to share  
The flowers in the garden, the wine  
The Waiting For Godot and so much modern time?

All I want is what you want  
I'm always waiting for a red letter day

The years perfecting a stance  
Of measured cool fade into insignificance  
The moment one starts to understand  
What on earth does it profit a man?

All I want is what you want  
I'm always waiting for a red letter day  
For something special, somehow new  
Someone saying "I love you"  
Baby, I'm waiting for that red letter day

You can sneer or disappear  
Behind a veneer of self-control

But for all of those who don't fit in  
Who follow their instincts and are told they sin  
This is a prayer for a different way

All I want is what you want  
I'm always waiting for a red letter day  
Like Christmas morning when you're a kid  
Admit you love me and you always did  
Baby, I'm hoping for that red letter day today"

He stopped and the usual applause and cheering started loudly. Chrono took a bow and smiled brightly at the audience "Thank you" he said, his smile fading into a slight nervous look.

Rosette didn't know what song was up next; she stepped up to Chrono and waited for him to announce it. He smiled back at her with a warm look in his eyes. She smiled back at him and continued waiting.

"R-Rosette?" he started, looking down "Uhm… I" he fiddled with the micro.

Rosette watched him confused "Hmm?"

The audience watched him curiously. A blush started appearing on his cheeks "Uhm… I… I have…" he trailed off again "I… I better just… tell you by this song… okay?" he looked more and more nervous "Uhm… this song is only for you… it's called "Words" and is from a guy called F.R David… I hope you like it…" (Find it on Youtube it's so sweet)

The other band members had never seen him like that, neither had Rosette or the audience. Chrono placed the guitar in the background and stepped into the front again. He swallowed, before he started a soft tune, the others knowing the song playing along with him.

Rosette just stared at him "A song for me?" she thought and placed her micro away.

"Words

don't come easy to me  
How can I find a way to make you see I love you?  
Words don't come easy  
Words

don't come easy to me  
This is the only way for me to say I love You  
words don't come easy

Well, I'm just a music man  
Melodies are so far my best friend  
But my words are coming out wrong Girl,

I reveal my heart to you and  
Hope that you believe its true cause

Words

don't come easy to me  
How can I find a way to make you see I love You?  
Words don't come easy

This is just a simple song  
That I've made for you on my own  
There's no hidden meaning you know when I  
When I say I love you honey!  
Please believe I really do cause……

(Short Instrumental)

Words

don't come easy to me  
How can I find a way to make you see I love You?  
Words don't come easy  
It isn't easy words don't come easy  
Words don't come easy to me

Words don't come easy to me

How can I find a way to make you see I love You?  
Words don't come easy to me  
don't come easy to me

This is the only way for me to say I love You  
words don't come easy

(Short Instrumental)

words don't come easy"

Chrono stopped the song, and looked like he just wanted to sink into the ground. Rosette was gaping open mouthed at him, her cheeks red like cherries "C-Chrono…" she stuttered

The audience just stood there, staring at him, then at the young blonde "What do you think she'll say?" whispered a black haired girl to her friend.

Rosette took a few steps towards him "D-Do you really mean it?" she asked, seeing a blush on his face. He nodded slightly.

The other band members watched them smiling, they had never thought that their pal would do something like that. What would Rosette reply? Would she reject him? They were so excited. They hoped the best.

**A/N: Shall I stop the chapter now? (Evil laugh) ****I think I do… I just love being evil lol ****don't worry; I'll continue the story today. Later today the next chapter will be there. I promise "Please don't kill me" **


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Chapter number 29. ****This is going to be a little shorter than the other chapters.**

Rosette only stared at him. The longer she just stood there though, the more bad and nervous did Chrono feel. Had he done the right thing? Should he just have stayed quiet about his feelings and stayed her best friend?

He couldn't see her in the eyes; he just looked at the micro in his hands.

The blonde snapped out of her daze and shook her head, still not believing that he had really admitted his feelings for her in front of all those people. It only showed her how serious he was about it.

A soft smiled spread over her face and she slowly moved from her position and over to the shy boy. She never thought of him as a shy boy though. He had been the one pulling her out of her lonely, sad state.

She placed a hand on his arm "You really mean it?" she asked, making him nod again "I-I do"

"Oh Chrono, your so sweet" she whispered and rested her head against his arm "That's the sweetest thing somebody has ever done for me"

"You're worth it" he whispered back "You mean a lot to me…"

Rosette smiled softly at that "You mean a lot to me too Chrono" she whispered "You're my best friend… and… if you want to be more than friends… you're the one to decide it"

He draped an arm around her "Really?" he asked "You would?"

People around them were smiling warmly at them. Couples embraced each other while watching them and an older woman even became tears in her eyes. The band members watched them happily.

Rosette nodded "You're not like Aion…" she said "And you'll never be… I trust you"

Chrono smiled "I promise to treat you better than Aion" he said, both not noticing that their faces were moving slowly towards each other.

"I trust you" she smiled "But if you should ever break that promise, I'll give you the same treatment like Aion" she felt him shiver "I-I'll keep the promise… definitely… I… I love you R-Rosette" he stammered, making the girl laugh "I hear your words and I won't forget them, and… I love you too Chrono, I thank you for everything you have done for me" she whispered and closed the distance between them.

She tensed up at first, but then slowly relaxed. He was absolutely the opposite of Aion. The warmth returned, making the ice melt away. The emptiness vanished and filled with pure happiness. She wrapped her arms around his neck, while he draped his arms around her form.

The audience were applauding and cheering. The band was whistling happily.

When the couple broke the kiss, the bartender ran up to them and wrapped his arms around them, pulling them into a great big hug, almost suffocating them… again.

He cried out his happiness and made Rosette and Chrono sweat drop. Rosette pointed at him with an index finger, but Chrono just shrugged.

Fred stepped onto the stage and took Chrono's micro "Isn't that just a perfect happy end folks? I am so happy for them" he wiped a tear from his eye "Now… LET'S CELEBRATE, WOOO" he yelled and the band started playing the song "Celebration"

Fred freed the couple from the uber happy bartender.

Rosette and Chrono retired to a more peaceful place at the bar, away from the dance floor. The bartender was behind the bar again where he belonged.

"When did you find out you loved me?" Rosette asked smiling.

"Well… I think it was… after the episode where you found me in the bathroom" he replied

"Before you found out Aion was cheating on me?"

He nodded "Yea… guess I was pretty lucky huh?"

She laughed "You were" she said "I really owe you for doing so much for me Chrono" she continued "Just tell me what to do okay?"

Chrono chuckled "I couldn't just let a girl sit all alone and cry her eyes out" he replied "I just had to help you, you don't have to owe me something"

"I feel bad if I don't make up with you for your help though"

Chrono smiled at her "Well… you said yes, I think you don't owe me anything anymore now" he replied and took her hand in his.

She smiled at him "Maybe you're right…" she whispered and rubbed the tip of her nose against the side of his. He chuckled "You're like a kitten you know that?" he said "I never knew you could be like that"

She laughed "I have told you before… you don't know me as good as you think" she smiled and winked.

"Any surprises waiting for me in the future then? I don't want anything bad happening to me" he said in fake fear.

Rosette chuckled "Don't worry, I'll warn you"

Fred came over to them "Hello lovebirds" he said "So? How are ya feeling?"

"I'm great, aren't you too Rosette?" Chrono asked smiling. Rosette nodded "I'm wonderful" she replied "I haven't felt so good since… a long time"

Chrono couldn't stop smiling and pressed the back of her hand against his lips "Me neither" he said

Fred smiled at them "I… guess I should go back on stage then" he said "I'm happy for you" then he disappeared and left them alone.

The bartender watched them, a great sigh escaping his lips when he leaned his chin in his hand, resting his elbow on the desk "I just loooove happy endings" he sighed "You first know you have a heart when it's aching" he didn't know from where he had that, but he didn't care, he was too happy.

**A/N: Ending? It's not the end yet though :D There will be more chapters. Until then.**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: Chapter number 30. **

They both sat in Chrono's couch watching TV.

Rosette was leaning her head on Chrono's shoulder while he held a bowl with popcorn on his lap, his own head was resting against hers.

They were watching a movie they had borrowed in a blockbuster shop (In Denmark there are these shops where people can borrow movies for money and then bring them back after about three or so days. Don't know if there are such in America as well? -.- of course there are)

Nyx was curled together on Rosette's lap. She smiled down at the black cat and stroked it over its back. She then took a handful popcorn and ate them.

Chrono smiled and turned his face towards her, opening his mouth. She giggled and put some popcorn into his mouth "Thank you" he smiled and turned his eyes towards the TV again.

All in all it was a peaceful evening.

After the movie had finished, Rosette got up from the couch and stretched "That was a good movie" she said "But how they manage to jump around like that I'll never know"

Chrono laughed "Yea, me too" he said, watching how she put on her shoes "You going home?" he asked.

She nodded "You need sleep, you were yawning almost all the time" she replied and stepped out of the living room. He followed her "I didn't…" he pouted "I was just, uh… well, I wasn't yawning"

She stepped up to him and kissed his cheek "Sure you didn't" she smiled and grabbed her coat "I'll see you tomorrow" before she could open the door though, Chrono wrapped his arms around her, pulling her against him "Just wanted to give you a goodnight hug" he smiled, closing his eyes.

She turned her head and leaned it against his "Okay" she replied and let him do what he wanted "But you owe me over 120 bucks by now" she whispered.

"I'll pay you sometime… if I should ever get enough money… maybe when I get a famous musician"

"Yea… when you get famous and rich" she smiled

He let her go "Goodnight Rosette" he said and opened the door. Kissing her once on her lips before she walked out into the autumn evening weather "Bye" she called, before she turned a corner and vanished out of sight.

At home she walked into her bathroom and changed into a blue nightgown. She felt so happy, almost not able to describe her feelings.

She had just exited the bathroom when the phone rang. She took it "Hello?" she asked.

"Hey Rosette" Chrono replied in the other end.

"Hi… uhm… what is it? Is something wrong?" she asked a little worried.

"Father Remington just called me" Chrono explained "He wants me to come to the Magdalene Order for some tests"

"When?" she asked

"Uhm… now… he said he needed to see me right away… he says he wants to check if my horns are able to regrow" Chrono said "Some demon horns can grow back and he wants to have them checked because even after a week the demon could receive his full power back"

"Oh no… I'll be coming too… where are you?"

"Outside your door? Remington will pick us up here"

Rosette hung up and opened the front door. There she found Chrono smiling at her while waving "Hey"

"Come in, I just have to change" she said and hurried into the bathroom "Won't take long"

After a few minutes she reappeared from the bathroom and both walked downstairs onto the street to wait for Remington. Chrono draped and arm around her as they waited, she leaned on him "I really hope your horns haven't regrown" she whispered "I don't want to go through that again"

"Yea, me too" he answered "I haven't felt any pain though, so I hope that means that they haven't"

Remington soon arrived in the black Magdalene Order car "Sorry to call you so late, but I think you know how important this is" the priest said. Both nodded "I don't want to go through all this once more, I don't care how late it is" Chrono replied "I just want to get rid of this curse once and for all"

They got into the car and Remington drove off.

Chrono pulled Rosette closer and she soon fell asleep during the drive. Chrono smiled and stroked her cheek "I don't want to put her in danger again" he thought, his smile fading

"You won't… I promise you that"

Chrono looked up and at the priest "What? Did you say something?" he asked in wonder

"I just answered your question" Remington replied simply.

"But… how did you- I was only thinking that… c-can you read my mind?"

"Isn't _that_ hard when you say it out loud you know" Remington replied and looked at him in the rear-view mirror.

"Oh… I didn't even notice that" he admitted looking down.

"What only shows me how nervous you're getting again"

"I know, but who wouldn't?" Chrono sighed and leaned his head on Rosette's.

Remington smiled "Yea, who wouldn't?" watching how Chrono's eyes slowly grew smaller as well, until he was asleep.

Remington chuckled at the sight in the mirror "Something has surely changed since last time" he thought amused.

He could feel their uncertainty and fear though and he prayed that the nightmare from the last episode would not be repeated, he would do everything to prevent that.

**A/N: I hope it was good I had to use my dictionary a couple of times in this one -.-****! Until next chapter.**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: Chapter 31.**

Remington stopped the car at the Order. Rosette was still asleep, leaning on Chrono's shoulder.

Chrono smiled down at her and woke her up with his soft voice "Rosette, we're here" he whispered in her ear. She opened her blurry eyes and focused them on her surroundings "Already? I am still tired though" she said and rubbed her eyes.

"I know you're tired, I'll make them give you a room so you can sleep, while I get checked okay?"

"No, I want to stay with you… I wanna know if the horns have regrown" she disagreed and stepped out of the car.

Chrono walked over to her and pulled her into a hug "How about this, I'll make them give you a room so you can sleep, and as soon as the check is over, I'll tell you the results… is that okay?" he asked. She thought about that for a few seconds, and then "Okay, but tell me as soon as you're done okay?"

"I promise" he smiled and kissed her forehead, then walked over to Remington to ask him for a room for Rosette.

"Of course it's possible" Remington replied "I'll make Sister Kate show you a room to sleep in… just go to her office and tell her I send you"

Rosette nodded and headed for the big building where the office was.

Remington led Chrono into Elders hut once more. The old man seemed a little disappointed that Rosette wasn't with them, but he smiled nonetheless.

He again placed the wires at Chrono's temples and turned the machine on. The same blue smoke emerged from where the wires were placed; it wasn't as much as by the first time though.

"And?" Chrono asked nervously "What does it say?"

Elder examined the smoke and scribbled something down in a notepad. Remington waited expectantly for the results.

Elder smiled slightly "You're really a rare species of demon my boy" he said "Your horns have grown a bit, but only a few millimetres… they can't give you any power yet"

Chrono sighed relieved "I'm happy to hear that" he said with a smile.

"We'll have to remove those small pieces of horn though before they can fully regrow"

"I understand that" Chrono replied seriously "Just get them removed so I won't bring anyone into danger"

Remington smiled "I promise you we will, and this time we'll have to use some more cuffs it seems"

Elder removed the wires and let Chrono get up from the chair.

Chrono was happy it was done; now he just had to go through the horn removing operation and then he would be free at last. He hurried by the priest and the old man and out the door. He wanted to find Rosette; he had promised her to tell her the results after all.

Fortunately he met Sister Kate on his way into the building, and made her tell him where Rosette was. Before he could leave though, Sister Kate held him back and hung a big silver cross around his neck "Just in case" she said and then walked away.

Chrono hurried through the hall to a white door. He knocked lightly at it, but became no answer. The door wasn't locked so he opened it and peeked inside "Rosette?" he called quietly, but still no answer.

He could see the blonde lying in the bed, her blonde hair cascading out over the pillow. The light from the hall made her scrunch up her face and turn over onto her other side.

Chrono smiled and got in, closing the door behind him. He walked over to her and sat down on the bed beside her "Rosette?" he called again. Still no answer though.

He leaned down and kissed her, making her open her eyes and seeing it was him. She let her fingers comb gently through his long hair.

When he pulled away, she smiled up at him "Well? What did the test say?" she asked wearily, pulling him down to lie beside her.

"The horns have grown a few millimetres; I'm getting them removed tomorrow" he whispered, draping an arm around her "I haven't got any powers yet because the horns are so small"

"That's good news" she said and snuggled closer to him "I hope that's the last time you have to go through something like that"

"I hope that too" he pulled the covers over them "Now let's sleep okay? It's too late to go home now anyways" then he closed his eyes "Goodnight"

"Goodnight Chrono"

The night was peaceful and quiet, both sleeping deeply.

Rosette was woken by a strange sound coming from outside the door though. It sounded like someone running around out there. Not only one, but many people running around.

Chrono hadn't woken yet, he still had his arm around her.

She kissed his cheek and pried his arm off of her, then she got up and walked over to the door.

When she looked outside, she saw a lot of nuns hurry around, all wearing their guns. A brown haired nun saw her and asked her what she was doing here.

"Remington brought me here, what's wrong?" she asked back.

"A demon appeared on the Order area, we have to get it before it destroys anything" the nun said and hurried on down the hall.

Rosette looked back at the sleeping Chrono, then closed the door silently and hurried outside where the nuns had gathered in fighting mode. They were all wearing big and small guns. It was strange to think that a nun actually knew how to use a gun.

She saw Sister Kate and Remington not far away from her. She ran over to them "Goodness girl, what are you doing here?" Kate burst "This is not a place for you here"

They were in the middle of the courtyard, the nuns stood in a circle around a beast that looked like a giant dog. It had spikes all over it and had a pair of glowing golden eyes.

"Was that a human as well?" the blonde asked, not really believing that a human could turn into such a monster.

"No, it was called by a devil worshipper… he died unfortunately by the summoning" Kate explained "This thing has caused havoc in almost the whole town for a couple of days, but the Elder found something to tempt it to us"

"Yes, a giant dog flute" Remington sweat dropped "How original"

"Better than nothing" Kate said, when she was suddenly interrupted by a loud howl from the beast.

"FIRE" Kate yelled and immediately, all nuns and priests in the place fired their guns at the monster. The big dog first tried to dodge the shots, but it got too many and it gave up, soon turning into dust that flew away with the wind.

Rosette stared at it in amazement "What kind of ammo is this?" she asked

"The bullets that were used now are called Sacred… they are weaker than the Gospel, but is good enough for a low rank demon" Remington explained "Then there is the Gospel that is used against really big demons, and there is Elder's newest invention, the Spirit"

"Wauw…"

"Wauw indeed" Remington smiled.

"It's over child, you should go back into bed" Kate said with a smile, and led her back to her room.

"Are there many demons in New York?" Rosette asked curiously

"To be honest, yes… there is a lot of evil gathered in this city… but that's why we are here" a smiled spread on the old nuns face "We're here to prevent the summonings of those dangerous creatures… good night Rosette" then she disappeared down the hallway and through a door.

Rosette snuck into the room where Chrono was. She closed the door and lay down beside him "Where were you?" he whispered wearily and draped an arm around her.

"I… I was just on the toilet" she lied "I couldn't find it at first, but then I found it at last" she kissed his cheek "Sleep again" she whispered and closed her eyes.

"I know you're lying" he whispered

Rosette sighed inwardly "How did you know?"

"Just a feeling" he replied shortly "Now where were you really?"

Rosette snuggled closer to him "A demon showed up on the Order grounds and I watched the nuns and priests get rid of it"

"It could have been dangerous"

"It wasn't… the people here know how to do that… they are amazing… now sleep"

"Okay, but be careful next time" he then closed his eyes and heaved a deep breath before falling into a deep slumber.

She still had to think about how fast and precisely their shots were, no one missed the monster. She looked at Chrono for a while, he was snoring lightly. She was happy that the horns were gone tomorrow. Then they at last could live in peace.

**A/N: That was that chapter. Until next one.**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: ****Last chapter of Happiest Life.**

It was the day of the operation. Chrono was brought into Elder's lab once more and placed onto the strange chair. This time they made sure he couldn't break free.

Rosette and Remington were watching Elder as he prepared the operation. Chrono smiled reassuringly at her, making her smile back.

Elder stepped behind the machine and pressed a button so Chrono would change. This time it was less bloody and less painful for the young man. His demon form didn't do anything than just sit there with half lidded eyes either.

The demonic form of Chrono was very weak; his head hang down onto his shoulder and he didn't make any movements to attack.

"The horns are so small, that he is very tired" Elder said and pulled out his equipment for the operation.

The demon almost didn't struggle, he only growled a little bit when Elder started removing the first horn "It's okay my boy" Elder said "We're almost done with you" the demon closed his eyes, as if not caring what was happening to him.

Rosette was amazed that he didn't try to threaten or break free. She moved a little closer to them, Remington didn't try to prevent her in it.

She stopped beside the young man and placed a hand on his arm. The demon opened his eyes and looked up at her weakly, before moving his head- Elder told him to stay still- and resting it gently on her arm.

Remington watched them with a smile. The demon didn't seem to be under control as long as his horns were so small.

The blonde stroked his cheek with her finger tips, and it almost sounded like a purr was escaping the big demon's throat "Well would you look at that, the big bad demon is as fierce as a kitten… and even purrs like one too" Elder teased with a smile.

Rosette leaned down and kissed her demon's cheek "You're doing wonderful Chrono" she whispered "Soon you will be done and living a normal life"

"A life with you?" he asked back in a low whisper, making Rosette blush "Yes, a life with me… if you want" Chrono nodded, his eyes were closed again.

Elder was soon done with horn number one. Rosette moved onto Chrono's other side, so Elder could start with number two. Chrono had fallen asleep.

Rosette waited till Elder was done with the other horn as well, then helped Remington carrying the young man into a room next to the lab where he could rest.

"Want me to show you around a little before Chrono wakes up?" Remington asked her "Yes please" Rosette replied excitedly and followed him out of the lab. Before she walked with him, she kissed Chrono on his cheek again, whispering "I'll be back in a few minutes" into his ear and then following the priest.

He led her over to the training hall; all the nuns there were wearing headphones and were training their aim with their guns.

A nun with short blonde hair took an aim and fired her gun at the fake demon a few metres away from her. The demon turned into dust "Wauw, that was a pretty good shot" Rosette said, making the nun turn around towards her "Thank you, wanna try?"

Rosette beamed a smile at her "Sure… uhm, I mean…" she looked up at Remington, silently asking if she was allowed to try.

"Of course you can" he said "Just be careful"

Rosette nodded and hurried over to the nun. She explained how to hold the gun and how to aim, she gave her the headphones and stepped away "Okay, shoot when you're ready" the nun called.

Rosette aimed at the target, closing her one eye. She breathed in and out a few times and then…

BANG

BANG

She put the gun down and examined the target "Did I hit it?" she asked.

The blonde nun grinned "Wauw… for a rookie that was pretty good you hit the target both times, when are you going to start here?" she asked

"What? No I'm… I'm not going to start here, I'm just here because my boyfriend had some horns removed, I'm not staying here" Rosette replied

"Oh" the nun seemed disappointed "That's a shame, we could really use one like you here"

Remington stepped over to them "We should continue, Chrono will wake up soon" he said and walked towards the entrance. Rosette didn't follow him "Could you really use one like me here?" she asked. The nun nodded "Sure, we need really good shooters for our special missions, they are hard sometimes and you seem to be good in shooting"

Rosette thought about that "I'll have to talk with Chrono about that" she smiled "Bye uhm…"

"Mary, I'm Sister Mary and you?"

"I'm Rosette" Rosette smiled "Bye Mary" then she followed Remington.

Remington showed her the rest of the area, it was very big, she was tired when they came back to the Elder's lab.

Chrono had just woken up and was getting something to eat. The little girl from last time had brought him some food, Azmaria was her name. She liked talking with him and stayed for a while, while he was eating "Do you need some aspirin? I could get you some if you have a headache" she asked.

"No it's okay Azmaria" he smiled "I just need some rest, is all"

The door opened and Rosette and Remington entered. The blonde walked over to Chrono and smiled at him "So, how are you?" she asked and sat down beside the bed on a wooden chair.

"I'm fine Rosette" he replied "Azmaria has been bringing me everything I need"

The little girl blushed, she wasn't used to be praised like that "It was nothing" she said

Rosette leaned in and kissed his cheek "I am so happy that it's over now" she whispered

"Me too" he whispered back.

Azmaria smiled "Are you hungry too Miss? I could get you something too"

"I am, want me to help you?"

"No, It's okay, I'll be right back" then the little girl disappeared out the door and was off towards the kitchen.

Rosette turned back to Chrono "I just tried one of their guns" she told him "And I actually hit the target"

"You don't want to be a nun now do you?" he asked with a smirk "If yes, you wouldn't be able to be together with me"

"Of course not, but if there was a possibility that I could help fight demons without being a nun… I-"

"Rosette…" Chrono interrupted her "Don't you think we should take it easy for a while? I wanna enjoy my new life, in a few years, when you still wanna fight demons, we can take it up again… but now I just want to live in peace"

She smiled; she understood his decision "Okay" she whispered back to him "Then let's go home and relax, maybe in a few years then"

That was their decision. They both had a far better life than they ever had. Rosette was sure Chrono would never be like Aion and Chrono was sure the demon in him would never go to show itself ever again.

They were truly happy. They still sang in the bar every evening, Chrono had many new ideas for songs

"Our last song for this time will be… "The way to your heart" by Phil Collins and Steve Winwood, please enjoy" he called out over the audience and started the music on his guitar. Rosette only sang on the refrain.

"Woke up this morning with my heart on fire  
Held on to what I'd been dreaming  
Woke up this morning I had one desire  
To get back to what I'd been seeing

Heaven, it was heaven,

I have never know any like this,  
Witnessed anything like this  
Glowing all over as I started on my feet  
I thought that I heard somebody calling

Heaven, it was heaven,

Now I know I've seen the light  
Make it go on shining  
I keep on searching for the way to your heart,  
Try to believe it's getting better,  
Baby, take me all the way to your heart  
I want you... (ohohohoho)

All as we kisses, all the tenderness  
That I'm being shared all around it  
Only remind me of my only stress  
No loving arms to surround me

Falling, I am falling

You can help me out again  
Being mine forever  
I keep on searching for the way to your heart,  
try to believe it's getting better,  
baby, take me all the way to your heart  
I want you... (ohohohoho)

You got it, you got it  
There'll be no doubt about it  
Nobody's going keep me from you - oh  
I want you, I need you  
I'll find a way to get through  
Nobody is going keep me from you - uhuh

Heaven, it was heaven,

Now I know I've seen the light  
Make it go on shining  
I keep on searching for the way to your heart,  
Try to believe it's getting better,  
Baby, take me all the way to your heart  
I want you... (ohohohoho)

I keep on searching for the way to your heart,  
Try to believe it's getting better,  
Baby, take me all the way to your heart  
I want you, I want you... (ohohohoho)"

The audience applauded like always. They all bowed and said thank you. Chrono draped an arm around her and once more called a thank you to the audience.

"This is indeed my happiest life" she thought and disappeared down from the stage, followed by Chrono and the rest of the band "I definitely got my Happy ending anyway" she smiled before she and the others walked out to enjoy the evening. She still thought about the Order though, Remington had given her a gun for practice, she was always welcomed to help them fight demons, and one day she would, but for now, she just wanted to enjoy her life.

**A/N: Yay, I'm done with anoth****er story. I hope you liked it.**


End file.
